More Than Words
by loststoriesemptymind
Summary: When a friend request that she write to a pen pal, the last thing Lindsay Dwyer expected was for the information to turn her life upside down. When the truth comes out she fears she's just a pawn in everyone's game, even the man that called himself Damon Larkin. Huckleberry Quinn AU
1. In the Beginning

_**Author's Note: A new story that refused to leave me alone until I wrote it. The summary and title may be changed eventually, or I might leave it. I don't know anymore. Enjoy. **_

_**Disclaimer: I'm not getting paid off of this at all. **_

* * *

><p>Lindsay dried her eyes before leaving the restroom. Once again Jesse had to stay back for business, he sounded apologetic but it didn't make it hurt any less. It had been another lonely week, she wanted to see her fiancé but he had gotten tied up in meetings again. Lindsay walked out of the bathroom and headed over to the table where Samantha was sitting.<p>

"Something wrong?" Samantha asked.

"No.. it's nothing."

"It's Jesse, isn't it?" Samantha smirked and raised the glass of wine to her lips, "My little brother can't get his head out of his ass long enough to pay attention to his girlfriend."

"He pays attention-"

"He's always at work, and even when he comes home he's working. I don't want to see you guys split ways because he's a workaholic." Lindsay nodded her head and played over the food on her plate. Moving the vegetables across the plate towards the meat and looked up to see Samantha frowning.

"What's wrong?"

"You need someone…"

"Someone like who? I have Jesse and my dad and…"

"Look, he's a good guy he just got mixed up in some funny business. I was going to write him myself but you need a pen pal more than me." Samantha dug through her purse and pulled out a slip of paper with an address on it.

"This is the state Prison…"

"Yes."

"He's in jail? You're setting me up with a prison pen pal, no thanks Sam." Lindsay slid the paper back over to her but Samantha stopped her hand and pushed it back.

"He's a good guy, I promised I would write him but I haven't had any time. You know I wouldn't lead you astray, right?" Samantha looked up at her with shimmering blue eyes and Lindsay nodded her head, she placed the address in her purse and continued to eat dinner.

* * *

><p>Lindsay agonized over the first letter. There had been several drafts before she perfected it, she didn't want to sound too professional but she didn't want to sound too personal either. Samantha told her that his name was Damon Larkin, she hadn't explained why he was in prison but said that he wasn't crazy or dangerous. Since moving to California with Jesse she had lost contact with some friends but her father was here, however he was busy with work and Jesse and Sam were the closest thing to family she had.<p>

It was a full week before a letter came back. Jesse had come back from his run with the mail in his hand and handed her the letter.

"A letter from your boyfriend?" He said jokingly.

"No, of course not, silly." Lindsay said and tucked the letter into the kitchen drawer. She knew she wasn't doing anything wrong but she was sure Jesse would want to know who it was from, and if it was a client. Later that night when they were asleep in bed all she could think about was the letter, she wanted to know if he would accept her letters or if he wanted nothing to do with it. She slipped out of bed and crept into the kitchen and opened the drawer.

_**Dear Ms. Dwyer,**_

_**I appreciate your letter. It is nice to actually receive mail. Yes, Samantha is a close personal friend of mine. We've worked together in the past and have only grown closer. If at any time these letters become too personal or you're uncomfortable writing me you can just stop. I would hate to offend you. **_

_**I guess I should tell you some things about myself. I'm twenty seven, I was stationed overseas before returning to America. I worked at a paper company before being incarcerated. My life was pretty dull up until that point. I lived in Washginton D.C. with my fiance until we broke up, and led a relatively easy life. If you would like to know specifically why I'm here then I can put it in my next letter, if there is a next letter. **_

_**Samantha has spoken to me about you before, I hope that isn't too forward. She told me you were smart and a lawyer. There's no better career right now, there's lots of criminals inside and outside of prison. You should never have a shortage of clients. I won't take up too much of your time with my rambling. Thank you for your time, Lindsay.**_

_**D.L.**_

Lindsay read the letter over again and again. She tried to hide the smile, Jesse would be leaving in the morning for a trip to Dallas with some of the lower level tech workers and business execs. Work had been more than dull lately and this letter had been a ray of sunshine in her rather bleak existence. She wondered if that was good or bad?

"You coming back to bed, babe?" Jesse called out from their bedroom.

"I'll be right there."


	2. Here Comes Trouble

"Do you even care about your relationship with Lindsay?" Samantha asked, Jesse looked up from his laptop and stared at his sister. He had the day off and spent it at home, Samantha dropped by and he knew she would nag. Samantha was great at nagging and convincing, Jesse knew she should have become a politician.

"Lindsay and I-"

"Are on the rocks? You're hardly here, don't be surprised if she has a boyfriend just to keep her satified-"

"Satisfied? I can tell that Lindsay is pretty satisfied with what I'm giving her."

"She's miserable, Jesse. But I'll let you go on believing that she's in heaven and happy with you. Lindsay needs-"

"You're not Lindsay. If she had a problem she would address it. Now I need you to go home, because you're starting to get on my nerves." Samantha threw a pillow at his head but missed. "Tell mom and dad I said I love them."

"Whatever, jerk." Samantha left leaving Jesse alone, Sam's words still buzzed around in his mind. He wondered if Lindsay had become suspicious of his week long business trips or if she had went through his things yet. Jesse pulled out his phone and called her office.

"Can I speak to Lindsay Dwyer?"

"Sorry, Mr. Tyler. Lindsay isn't in the office right now, can I take a message?"

"Um, no. Thank you." It was still pretty early, Jesse was worried suddenly. Could Samantha had been right about her having a boyfriend? It wasn't that he wasn't doing his fair share of cheating but he hadn't expected her to be so bold. It was possible that she took an early lunch, he called her phone just to be sure. "Hello, honey."

"Hi, Jess. What's up?"

"Nothing, I was on my way to your job for lunch. Are you eating already or do you want to go out?"

"I'm uh… at the office… but I have a very important business meeting, can we do it when you get back from New York."

"Of course, see ya later." Jesse hung up the phone quickly. Lindsay had blatantly lied to him, she obviously wasn't at her job. Why did she lie? Who the hell was she with? Jesse paced back and forth trying to clear his mind of every thought. Who was the guy? How long had it been happening? He walked back into the living room and called his friend Kevin, "Hey Kev."

"What's up, Jess?"

"I need help tracking someone."

"Oh, cool. I've got a guy, you want his number?"

"Yes, thank you."

* * *

><p>It had been three months. There were three months worth of letters. Normally he wrote her once a week and sometimes twice a week. He spoke about loneliness of prison and Lindsay couldn't help but want to go see him. He was always so kind and courteous and Sam told her multiple times that he wasn't crazy or violent. Lindsay was in her office when the idea struck her to leave. She just wanted to get up and go see him, the letters grew more and more personal and he felt much more like a friend. It had been ages since she had a real friend and she wanted to see him.<p>

"Who are you here to see?" The guard asked, he was chubby with a rounded face and striking green eyes.

"Damon. Damon Larkin." The guard furrowed his brows for a moment, he look down the list, the color drained from his face before he smiled. "Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all. Right this way, Ms. Dwyer." The guard had her step through the metal detectors and follow her through a series of gated doors before walking a secluded area. She thought it was odd that she would meet him in a secluded room, this was a first time meeting and not a conjugal visit. Lindsay couldn't help but blush thinking about the idea of meeting him here for sex, the door buzzed open moments later.

"Lindsay?" Damon stepped inside and he looked confused, the door closed behind him and he walked over to her slowly.

"Yes, it's nice to finally see you. Is something wrong?"

"Um… no, of course not. I'm very excited to finally meet you but I can't help but wonder why you came here at all." Damon took a seat next to her. She noted that he hadn't been handcuffed and could move about freely if he wanted to.

"You talked about being lonely and barely having any visitors, so here I am." Damon walked over to the bench where she was sitting and he sat next to her, she looked at him and smiled. "Is everything fine?"

"Huh? Yeah. Everything is fine outside of … being in prison." They both laughed and she noticed how his fingernails bit into the bench, his knuckles were slightly bruised and there was swelling around his eye.

"You got in a fight?"

"Oh.. yeah." He hadn't expect her to reach up and touch his face, but when he saw the pained expression on her face he knew that she didn't have any qualms. "A small fight…"

"Your knuckles are bruised, are they broken?" Lindsay asked, she picked up his hand and looked at his knuckles noticing he had even scraped his hand a bit.

"No, it's fine." He closed his eyes allowing himself to be touched by this strange young woman. They had only talked through letters and he never expected her to show up, and she was so deeply concerned with him. It was disconcerting and somehow calming. "How's Jesse?"

"Um… he's fine, I guess. He just called actually."

"Does he always call you in the middle of the day?" Damon asked, he remembered from the letters that she talked about her fiance, from the way she wrote about him he got the feeling she wasn't happy with him. Also it was pretty obvious that he wasn't being faithful or he was up to something more sinister.

"No not normally."

"Does he know you're visiting me?"

"Well… no… It never came up."

"Oh." Damon held her hand and looked up at her, "Tell me more about you."

* * *

><p>"I think my fiance is cheating on me."<p>

"What makes you think that?" Jesse met the man at the bakery across town. He called himself Charlie but he got the feeling that wasn't his real name. Fortunately his name was of no consequence to Jesse, all he needed was for the man to see what Lindsay is up to.

"She lied about where she was."

"Alright, five hundred for the first time. Seven hundred if you want me to kill her."

"No! I don't want you to kill her!" Jesse exclaimed, his phone rang and he sighed. "Just do it." Jesse handed him the money and a map of her schedule and where she should be then left just as quickly as he came. Charlie picked up the picture and smiled.

"She's cute…" He said before grabbing the information and his jelly donut and leaving.

* * *

><p>The door buzzed open and Damon was shuffled down the hall for the second time. He thought maybe Lindsay had come back and she wanted to ask him something. He was surprised to find one of his old partners there.<p>

"You. Are. A. Dog."

"Thanks, Carter." Damon said and watched as the security left them alone. "What the hell do you want? I should ring your fucking neck for showing up here."

"Don't kill the messenger, I just thought it funny, Command's golden boy being pimped out as a escort to a lonely almost-housewife." Damon went and sat across from Charlie and did his best to quell his anger. Charlie abandoned him during a mission and had been M.I.A. ever since which is why Damon was forced to take these pitiful cases.

"I don't know what you think-"

"Tell me, what's Jesse Tyler up to?"

"That's classified." Damon said while looking past him.

"How classified?"

"Very classified."

"Oh, well then I have a little bit more to add to that classified file, buddy. Jesse just hired me to follow that girl that keeps coming up here to visit you. I mean, she's pretty, has a nice little wiggle in her walk. You guys spend approximately forty eight minutes together, is that enough time to get your rocks off?" Charlie asked,

"Fuck. You."

"No, spin. Fuck you. Whatever the case is… you're making direct contact. I know you'll run and tell Command you saw me so I'll be gone before the hour is out, but be careful getting mixed up with this girl. Whatever Jesse's up to, he probably has no qualms about dragging her down with him. If you're falling for this girl…" Charlie smiled and it was enough to drive Damon mad, he jumped up and grabbed him by the throat and bashed his head against the wall.

"I spent six months in the damn hole because of you! Fuck you, and if I choose to break that girl apart it's my business and my job. You're not worried, you're interested. Is life boring on the outside? You have an investment in this case too, don't you?" Charlie's eyes darted away from a split second and it was all Damon needed. "Stay away from her."

"You have a crush or something?" Charlie said once Damon released him. "No worries, the girl is the last of my worries. Here is a keepsake, how damning would these have looked if I gave them to him?"

Charlie pulled out a beige envelope and Damon sifted through the pictures. Damon looked up in the corner of the room and saw the security feed and cursed, there were pictures of them touching, holding hands and even laughing. No, it wouldn't do good for anyone to see these at all.

"I'm sure I'll see you around, buddy." Charlie said while leaving. As soon as he was gone Damon ripped the pictures to bits and pulled out his cellphone. "... Yeah, I need a favor."


	3. Goodbye Mr Tyler, Hello Ms Smith

"Honey, I need a big favor." Lindsay looked up from her meal to find Jesse staring at her. Had he been talking to her? Now that her fiance was spending more time at home he was really starting to annoy her. Damon had become a ray of sunshine and she could barely go see him with Jesse demanding that she be present for every meal and meeting he wanted to have. It was really starting to piss her off. "I have to go install some voting machines in Defiance, Ohio. I'll just be gone for a day or so, just be careful. I feel like somebody is watching us."

"Don't be silly, Jess. No one is watching us, we haven't done anything to warrant the attention of some peeping Tom." Lindsay smiled and placed her hand over his and squeezed it, for a moment she felt guilty. She had touched Damon's hand the same way, and right now she was expecting their hands to feel the same. Jesse's hand was too soft, it didn't feel right to her anymore.

"Something wrong?" Jesse asked.

"Of course not, honey."

* * *

><p>"Who the hell is he, Lindsay?" Jesse threw the pictures down.<p>

"He's a-"

"You know what, don't even speak. I can't believe you would do this to me after two years. Two whole freaking years and then you choose now to cheat on me!"

"Am I doing anything that remotely looks like I'm cheating? We're talking. Samantha asked me to go see her friend for her so that's what I'm doing. You don't get to yell at me and treat me like a child!" Lindsay stood up and walked out of the bedroom grabbing her purse, keys and the folder that the pictures came in.

"Lindsay, wait!" The door slammed shortly after and Lindsay was down the steps before he could get to the end of the hall. For the next hour she found herself driving to the prison, she walked inside and demanded to see Damon Larkin. She knew it was well past the time for visitors but the guard led her down the hall and she waited until he came in.

"Is something-"

"What the hell is this?" Lindsay shoved the folder in his arms and he looked at the pictures. He went over them again and again.

"They're pictures."

"Of us?"

"Obviously. Lindsay, I don't understand-"

"Me either so why don't you explain it to me. Jesse keeps commenting that someone is following us, then these pictures come. What the hell is going on?" Damon handed her the folder and folded his arms across his chest. "He think I'm sleeping with you."

"Can you blame him?" Damon said, Lindsay felt drained and could barely mutter a word. An odd squeaking sound was released before she stepped backwards and sat on the bench.

"Please don't blame me now, I don't need this."

"You never told him about me."

"But we aren't doing anything wrong!" She covered her face and groaned. "Are we?" She looked up and he was sitting next to her and remained silent. "How could someone have gotten those pictures?" For the first time Damon reached out and touched her, normally she initiating the touching, rather it was holding his hand or a playful jab. He had never assumed he could touch her and she looked up at him.

"It would have to be someone who had you followed, that's the only way-" Lindsay jerked away from him.

"Jesse he would never-"

"Wouldn't he?" Damon said, he moved and stood in front of her. "He knows you've been going somewhere, the last place he expected to find you was in the California State Prison." Lindsay nodded her head and tried not to cry. Had she really came all the way here to blame him? Would Jesse really hire someone to follow her just to act outraged when the pictures came.

"You think it's Jesse."

"I know it's Jesse."

"How would you know? You can't be a hundred percent sure that-"

"The man who was following you came to visit me." Lindsay tensed, Damon must have never expected the pictures to come out. "You should get back home, Jesse is probably worried."

"He's going to Defiance."

"Defiance? Defiance, Ohio?"

"You know the place."

"Yeah… my mom lived there when she was younger." Damon turned away from her and sat on the bench.

"He's leaving so I'll stay gone until four." Lindsay flipped through the pictures again before looking up at him. "I'm sorry, Damon."

"Don't be." Lindsay walked towards the door but Damon grabbed her shoulder and turned her around, "Do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Don't come back here."

* * *

><p>Lindsay was sure that losing a boyfriend and a friend in the same day was an awful feeling. Now she knew first hand that she had ruined things with Damon, he told her with cold eyes and a frown she never saw before, not to ever come back. He didn't want to see her? Lindsay wondered if trouble followed her naturally or was it something she had done outside of not telling Jesse about her extracurricular activities. Jesse left his laptop up on the counter, Lindsay was tempted to smash it but looked at the message.<p>

It was from Penelope Smith.

She told him that she wanted to see him again and would meet him after he was done working for Hollis in Defiance.

What had Jesse told her? What was he doing in Defiance again? Lindsay paced back and forth when the words came back ghosting into her ear. He was working on those voting machine. Who the hell was Hollis and what did Hollis have to do with the voting machine? Lindsay searched the name Hollis through the emails.

_Hollis Doyle. _

Who was Hollis Doyle? Why was Jesse working with Hollis Doyle and who the hell was Penelope Smith?

* * *

><p>Damon Larkin walked down the street, moments after he went to the cell he snapped someone's neck. It was the terrorist he was tasked with finding, now he was free to go and finish his other mission. Jesse Tyler was the mission he was given amidst finding Devon Mauer, the terrorist who threatened to expose U.S. Military vulnerabilities and secrets. Samantha Tyler delivered Lindsay Dwyer into the palm of his hand, he felt bad that it was too easy to manipulate her.<p>

She was so lonely, she reached out to anyone, even a man she didn't know.

Good people like that didn't exist anymore, why was he going to have to be the one? She would touch him and smile, she was so happy when they were together. Then Charlie showed up, he prayed that the man wouldn't interfere but knew he would. However when Lindsay told him Jesse was going to Defiance he knew now was the time to move. Hollis Doyle watched Jesse's every move but he obviously trusted the man by now. Hollis wouldn't pick up on his arrival. Damon walked past Penelope Smith's house and spotted Jesse's rental car.

A very small part of him thought about Lindsay. His chest hurt, a deep searing pain. Jesse had to know that Lindsay was very caring and loving and used this against her constantly. Did she know about Penelope Smith? Was she aware how dangerous this woman was and how powerful she was as well?

"... Gonna run to the car, I'll be right back." Damon was sitting in the backseat and when Jesse looked in the rearview window. The dark cold eyes was the last thing he saw before jabbed in the neck. Damon waited until his body was completely limp before placing him inside the trunk of the car. He drove off moments later and headed back to the airport, he knew Command would want to see him bright and early.

An hour into their flight Jesse woke up, Damon figured he would but tried to ignore him. Jesse began to jerk and writhe until Damon was forced to notice him. He ripped the tape off his mouth and sat down across from him.

"Would you mind untying me?" Jesse asked.

"Yes."

"Can I have something to drink?" Jesse asked.

"No."

"Wait, you look familiar." Jesse closed his eyes and graced Damon with a pained expression, "You're him."

"Him who?"

"Lindsay's… I don't know… conjugal… man…."

"I don't understand people like you, you have the most important thing but you want more." Damon looked back down at his book and ignored him.

"Are you him?"

"Yes."

"Did you… Did you guys.. fool around… or…"

"You think I screwed your wife." Damon snapped the book shut, "No, I didn't sleep with her. But I should have."

"What's your name?" Jesse asked.

"They call me Damon." Jesse narrowed his eyes, Damon got the feeling that Lindsay may have let his name slip when she shouldn't have. "So she did tell you..."

"I should kill you…" Jesse growled and yanked against the tape and ropes that held him in the seat.

"Well only one of us has a gun."

* * *

><p>Lindsay had abandoned the apartment. She couldn't stand to sleep in that bed and walk around that space knowing everything had been a lie. The emails dated back for at least a year, that's how long he had been stringing her along. Lindsay knew her work was hardly suffering but she hated the idea of being so unfocused on her job. Work was supposed to be a distraction from her declining relationship with Jesse but now all she could think about was what he had done. Now she couldn't even go and see Damon and talk about it, he always listened to her.<p>

It was late when she arrived at the office, everyone had gone home for the day but she needed to work.

She needed to focus on something else.

"Hello, Ms. Dwyer, we need to talk."

"Who are you?" Lindsay asked, she looked up from her work to stare at a tall woman. She had long black hair, very pale skin and blue eyes.

"Penelope. Penelope Smith."

"Oh. Her." Lindsay sighed and offered her a seat. "What is it?"

"I would imagine that since this is a law firm you would be more professional."

"Jesse was cheating on me with you, or vice versa. To be honest at this point I'm beyond tired of thinking about it and dealing with it. Let's be honest with each other, from the way you've humbled yourself and came all the way here just to talk to me it has little to do with this law firm. So, Ms. Penelope Smith, what do you want?" Penelope smirked and crossed her legs.

"You're good, not good enough, but good. Jesse is missing."

"And?" Lindsay said, she wondered if Penelope was going to add anything else to that statement. From the shocked look on her face and the way she somehow became paler meant she wasn't expecting this response. "Was I supposed to drop what I was doing and look for him? Did you honestly expect me to help you find him?." Lindsay piled some papers into her briefcase, "You're not as good as you think, Penelope Smith."

"You have to-"

"I don't have to do anything, now get out of my office."

"He's missing! You can't just sit here and do nothing, I need your help!" Penelope yelled, Lindsay pressed a button and two large guards showed up moments later. "You're kicking me out?!"

"Goodbye, Ms. Smith."


	4. Goodbye For Now

Penelope Smith was surprised to find the girl at a rundown motel. She couldn't believe that this woman had her thrown out of that firm without so much as a look back. She met with her contractor at a coffee shop that wasn't too far from the dusty motel.

"What do I call you?"

"Becky."

"I need her taken in, she has to know something about Jesse's disappearance. Do whatever you need to get the information." Becky nodded her head and disappeared with a file on the woman. Penelope went back to the hotel and waited for her contact. As always, half of the money was deposited in Becky's account. Penelope was still upset that the brown haired maniac had her thrown out, every time Penelope and Jesse spoke about the girl it was clear that she was docile and kind, unless Jesse had been lying. No, Jesse knew better than to lie to her, he knew what she was capable of.

Yes, she was a monster but she never wanted to be that way. It was sink or swim and no matter what happened Penelope fought to survive in this cold cruel world.

* * *

><p>Lindsay returned home late, she noticed that there were only two cars in the parking lot. One being hers and the other belonging to someone else. Normally the pimps and prostitutes cleared out of the hotel at this point. No one else occupied this dusty motel outside of her and the manager and the manager took the bus.<p>

The curtains in her room rustled. The windows had been locked, the doors had remained closed and the air conditioning still hadn't been fixed. Lindsay thought about the crazy blue eyes of that woman. Would she be waiting in there to talk? Lindsay didn't want to talk and drove away from the motel returning back to a place she didn't want to go. She unlocked the door and turned on the lights.

"Hello, Lindsay." Damon sat on the couch and looked up at her.

"Damon? What are you doing here? Did you break out of jail?" Lindsay rushed inside and closed the door quickly. She moved around the apartment snapping all the curtains close.

"No. No I didn't."

"What are you doing here? Why are you-"

"I wanted to be honest with you-"

"Did you send her? Was it you?" Lindsay asked.

"Send who?" Damon watched as she came over and sat next to him on the couch.

"Penelope Smith."

"Penelope Smith came to you? This is not good, Lindsay. You need to leave, we need to get you out of here." Damon hopped up and rushed towards the bedroom.

"Don't worry, I threw her out." Lindsay said while following behind him.

"That is definitely bad." He began to pull clothes out of her drawer and pulled a bag from under the bed. "She'll kill you."

"What?"

"She has a terrible ego, and you probably made her angry. I have to get you away from her-"

"How do you know her?"

"I don't, I know _of_ her and I know she's coming after you if you've done that."

"Do you know anything about Jesse?"

"I know lots of things about Jesse Tyler, and I will gladly tell you everything after we get off the plane."

"Plane? Damon, I'm not-"

"You are, if you want to live."

* * *

><p>"Who are you?" Lindsay asked, Damon stepped from the cockpit and sat next to her.<p>

"That's classified."

"Where are you taking me?" She asked, she was annoyed that almost every questioned she had asked him up to this point had been classified. She was beginning to regret getting on this plane, but the way were way too high up in the air to bail out now. Besides, she didn't see any parachutes anywhere on the plane, they were probably all in the cockpit.

"Defiance, Ohio. At least there I can protect you."

"I thought you didn't want to see me again because I lied." Damon saw her look out the window as she spoke, he was glad she didn't see his face. Most of the time when he thought about Lindsay he had to control his emotions. He wasn't supposed to feel anything for her, she was supposed to be a means to an end. But no, somehow he had actually started to care about her and her safety.

"I didn't say that because you lied to Jesse."

"How do you even know Jesse?"

"Jesse is wanted by the United States Government under a specialized committee. He's accused of rigging the national election."

"Jesse would never-"

"That's why he was in Defiance, Ohio."

"And that's why we are going there?"

"There's a safe house in Defiance. It's the last place Penelope would check. You should rest, you look tired." Lindsay nodded her head, he found himself getting angry at her. It felt like unjustified anger, she was once again trusting him with little to no real knowledge of anything he said. She just openly trusted him. Why would she do that?

"Why are you looking at me?" She said with her eyes closed.

"I'm not sure."

"You're weird…"

* * *

><p>When Lindsay woke up she was in a car, how had he moved her from the plane to the car without waking her, she looked to her left and saw Damon driving. They were moving down an empty street, it was dark but she could see houses on both sides of the streets. There was music playing, classical music, she never pegged him for listening to any music at all.<p>

"Damon…"

"Yeah." He sounded exhausted. "We're almost there." Lindsay could see him sneaking looks at her out the corner of his eye."Can I ask you something, Lindsay?"

"Sure."

"Why are you so trusting?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know anything about me?" Damon noticed that she was silent for a long time, when he turned to her she was staring down at her hands nibbling on her bottom lip. Was she that deep in thought? Had he bothered her or scared her?

"I thought we were friends, at least. But I guess now you don't want-"

"Lindsay, all I want is for you to be safe."

"My job, my life, it's all gone because of him. It's not you I distrust, you never gave me a reason to not trust you. I gave you six months of my life and I've accomplished way more with you on a personal level than with my ex-fiance. If someone doesn't give you a reason, why shouldn't you trust them?"

"I just… I need you to be careful, not everyone who seems like a friend is one."

"I know that, Damon. Are you trying to tell me we can't be friends?" Lindsay felt him stop and watched him park the car.

"Let's go in." Lindsay watched him pull her bag from the backseat, she followed him up to the house. It seemed like a standard house, it had a kitchen, two bathrooms, three bedrooms. Damon disappeared into one of the rooms in the back of the house and hadn't made a sound. Lindsay sat on the couch looking around the living room, she turned on the television and flipped through the channels. A million thoughts whirled through her mind; she thought about Jesse and Damon. She wondered if Damon was the reason Penelope was after her but soon dismissed the idea. Penelope didn't even know about Damon from what she knew. After a few more moments of unnerving silence she stood up and knocked on the door.

"What?" He opened the door, cracking it slightly, just enough for her to see that he had been asleep.

"Oh, nothing… I'm sorry… I'll just…" She turned away from the door and walked into the kitchen. Her phone buzzed in her pocket, "Yes…"

"You are slippery, Lindsay Dwyer. If you tell me where you are I will make your death short and painless."

"Well you would have to know where I am to kill me."

"Listen, Linsday. I think it's adorable that Jesse took you on as his little fake fiance. Now play time is over, Jesse is missing and you're the number one suspect. I have an investment in Jesse and if I can't find him, I'll find you and you'll tell me what you've done."

"Riddle me this, Penelope." Lindsay laughed bitterly, "If Jesse was in Defiance and I was at work in California, how could I know where he is? I didn't know he was missing until you showed up at my office begging-"

"I don't beg."

"Excuse me, you humbled yourself in my office. I don't know nor do I care where Jesse is, I'm taking an extended vacation right now. If you find him, tell him I said he owes me a lot of money." Lindsay hung up the phone, when she turned around Damon was standing there. "What?"

"You were talking to Penelope."

"She thinks I know where he is."

"You do."

"No I don't, I don't even know this secret committee you spoke about. I didn't even know why you know about Jesse and why you were using me. I thought… I don't know what I thought… thought we were friends." Lindsay sat down at the barstool near the island. "I thought it meant something and now I realize… I was a pawn… and now I'm here with you and no one knows where I am. Outside of you. A man who won't even tell me his name because it's classified. Maybe you're working for Penelope…I don't know what to think."

"Lindsay, I'm not working for Penelope. I'm not going hurt you-" He took a step forward and she jumped up off the bar stool.

"Please stay over there while I get my head together, Damon. Hell, that's not even your real name." Lindsay folded her arms across her chest. "I was better off with Jesse…" she said under her breath.

"No, you weren't. You were a pawn-"

"And what am I now? Did I move up through the ranks in whatever game they're playing."

"They? What do you mean?"

"Hollis Doyle. Penelope Smith. Jesse. Somehow they're all working together. I'm not interested in being a pawn anymore, just… can you make me disappear. I don't want to die. But I need to disappear for a while."

"Lindsay I don't think-"

"It's the least you could do. I mean, I wasted six months thinking I was building something."

"I'll have it ready by tonight." He said and turned away from. When he was alone in his bedroom he hated the feeling in the pit of his gut. He sat on the edge of the bed thinking about that disturbing look in her eyes, she seemed much more broken than Sam had described. Damon had stepped out of his room earlier when he heard her raising her voice and heard her talking down to Penelope Smith, people had been skinned alive for scuffing her shoes. There was power in her voice and malice in her tone when she spoke to Penelope, but when she spoke to him she seemed tired.

"Damon…" He looked up and jumped off the bed, he hadn't even heard her open the door or walk inside. What was wrong with him? If she had been an assassin she could have killed him by now.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, some of those things I said… you're just doing your job, whatever your job is. I still need to disappear."

"I understand Lindsay. I'll have it ready by tonight." Lindsay forced herself to smile and turned away from him, he heard her walk down the hall, a door opened and closed and he took a few steps backwards and fell onto the bed. What the hell was he doing with this girl? Why hadn't he snapped her neck? Why didn't he kill her as soon as she walked into the apartment? As he drifted off to sleep he thought about her when he was forced to assume the role of Damon Larkin and the time they shared in that room.

It made him smile, and the fact that it made him smile made him sick to his stomach.

* * *

><p>"License, birth certificate, social security card." Damon handed her the information, his fingertips brushing against the palm of her hand, if she noticed she didn't say anything. "Money…"<p>

"I don't need-"

"They're going to be monitoring all your transactions, any money you had you should leave it."

"I really don't feel comfortable taking money from you." Lindsay tried to push the money back into his hand but he refused.

"Don't worry, it's the least I could do."

"It was nice meeting you…"

"Huck." He said, he watched as she placed all the things in her purse. She looked slightly different with the black hair, and the blue contacts didn't fit. No, he didn't like the idea of her leaving but then again she could leave at anytime. At least this way he knew she was semi-safe. Since when did he care about anyone's safety outside of his own? He was beginning to hate feeling this way about her.

"What?"

"Huck. That's my new name."


	5. Yes, she will see you now

"That girl, Lindsay Dwyer, I have to find her." Quinn Perkins looked up from her coffee and smiled at him. He was a reporter. He was her age. He was cute. "She's been hiding from me for a long time."

"You think you're actually going to find her? I'm kind of jealous you're searching for another woman this hard." Quinn smiled, at first when he spoke about Lindsay Dwyer she would tense up and freeze. When she thought about her old life, she thought about Jesse and Penelope and inevitably Damon Larkin.

"You don't think I can find her?" Gideon asked, she leaned over gave him a soft peck on the lips and smiled.

"You can do anything you put your mind too, baby." Gideon smiled and for the first time in a long time she was content. "You're going to be late again."

"Oh, crap. You're right, see you later." Quinn kissed him again, grabbed her coat and briefcase and rushed out of the apartment. He watched from the window as she hopped in her car and disappeared into the busy streets of Washington, D.C.. As soon as she was out of eyesight he closed the windows and drew the blinds closed and began to move through the apartment quickly. Gideon Wallace was one thousand percent sure that Lindsay Dwyer and Quinn Perkins were the same person. Outside of their physical appearance, Quinn Perkins only came to existence days after Lindsay Dwyer was reported missing.

The hair dye.

The eye contacts.

She wasn't fooling anyone, especially him. If he could just get solid proof that it was her, it would be the scoop of the century. Apparently Lindsay Dwyer blew up her ex-fiance's place of work for cheating on her. The evidence had been damning. The letter she had left to him a few days before the bombing had been the final lid on the coffin.

Gideon lifted up their bed but found no damaging evidence there. He checked the walls for any hallowed spots but came up empty. He began to go through her closet when his cellphone rang.

"What about that Amanda Tanner story?"

"It's boring. Lindsay Dwyer is the hot scoop-"

"Gideon, I didn't give you all this ammunition for you to just shove it to the side for some wild goose chase. This will be the scandal of the decade, who cares about some crazy broad who blew up a building? This will shake the Grant legacy completely."

"Billy, as interesting and oddly disturbing as your obsession with President Grant is, I don't care." The door opened and Gideon turned around to find Billy standing there. He put the phone down and walked across the room, "The girl won't talk…"

"Be gentle."

"Billy, I'm being as gentle and patient as I can be. I'll keep the story in mind, get me something concrete then we can talk."

"Alright, she's missing. I know Grant did something and I swear to God if he hurt her I will…" Gideon saw the distressed look on Billy's face as he spoke. He couldn't believe that Billy actually cared about this girl, he had a feeling that the one who impregnated Amanda Tanner wasn't the President at all.

"I have a hotter scoop. Billy Chambers impregnates Amanda Turner," Gideon smirked, "You tried to turn it around on Grant. I think this will be bigger than Lindsay Dwyer after all…"

"You better not!"

"Then let me work, Billy."

"Alright, I'll be back next week with more." Billy pulled out a white envelope full of money and left it on the coffee table and left. Billy hadn't noticed the man hiding in the shadows at the end of the hall, the man waited until he was down in the elevator and walked over to the staircase and headed to the parking garage.

* * *

><p>"Do you have an appointment, sir?" The secretary looked at him with cold, hard eyes but Huck didn't budge. He was going to talk to Quinn, he didn't care that he didn't have an appointment. "One moment."<p>

"OK, Carey just fax me the-" Quinn stepped out of her office and looked at him, "Huck…"

"We need to talk."

"Um… ok… in my office…" Quinn held the door open and allowed him inside. "What's wrong?"

"Your boyfriend is looking into who you were, and he's compromising a personal investment as well. You can get rid of him or I can, the choice is yours." Huck sat down in a chair across from her, she hadn't expected to see him so soon and definitely hadn't expected to hear him threaten her boyfriend.

"Gideon is-"

"Being paid under the table by someone who is also bothering my new boss. If I take out one I have to take out the other, that includes Gideon."

"You don't get to do this."

"Excuse me?"

"You don't get to come in here and turn my life upside down again. Is this another trick? What game are we playing now? Who are the players and what is my part in it, Damon?" Quinn stood up and attempted to walk away from him, he grabbed her by her waist, twirled her around and allowed her to fall into the seat across from him and he pulled the chair close to him.

"I am not playing a game. Your boyfriend is only your boyfriend because he wants a the story or something more." Huck studied her, she looked away from him and tucked loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm not here to turn your life upside down."

"But that's all you do. Is this gonna be a thing? Is this what you're gonna do? You're going to show up and kill all my boyfriends." Huck sighed, released the chair and did his best to quell the anger growing inside of him. No, this isn't what he had expected when he came but he hadn't expected her to just allow him to kill her boyfriend either.

"It's not my fault you choose the wrong men to fall in love with." Huck expected her to get angry but not to slap him. Yet, that's exactly what she did and it burned. When he looked at her there were tears in her eyes, he regretted saying it but the words were on the tip of his tongue.

"You don't get to comment on my life. You're the last person I want telling me anything, you made me think we were… friends… and then you… Just get out. Go." Huck stood up and walked to the door, his hand hovered over the door before he turned and looked at her. She was leaning against her desk gripping a glass of water tightly.

"I'm giving you a week." Just as he left moments later he heard the glass shatter against the door and the secretary glared at him before rushing into her office.

* * *

><p>Gideon waited outside of the office with the information that he had gathered on the case. The secretary smiled and waved him in. He walked in on shaky legs and sat across from the beautiful woman. This woman had commissioned the writing piece about Lindsay Dwyer, he had been tasked with finding her and was still short handed.<p>

"Have you found her?" Penelope Smith asked.

"Yes and no."

"That sounds more no than yes."

"Yes, it's her, Ms. Smith. I just don't have any solid information." Penelope smirked, "But I'm very close."

"Don't disappoint me, I'd hate to have to gut you like a fish. You have such a pretty smile." Gideon swallowed audibly, forced himself to smile and stepped from the room. On his drive back to D.C. he wondered how he could find all the information he needed on her. As soon as he pulled up to their apartment Billy was leaning against the front door.

"What are you doing here?!" Gideon exclaimed.

"It's everything you could need so we can speed things up on this Amanda Tanner case." Billy handed him a small memory card and walked away quickly. Gideon headed upstairs, when he entered the apartment Quinn was there.

"Hey, babe." Quinn looked up at him and smiled, Gideon could tell she was sad. He wondered what was wrong with her. "Something wrong?"

"No, not at all."

"You're lying to me."

"Why are you so obsessed with Lindsay Dwyer?" Quinn asked, Gideon became nervous. Each day that passed Quinn asked more questions about Lindsay Dwyer. It was almost a game between them, she knew she was Lindsay Dwyer and he knew she was Lindsay Dwyer but neither of them dare call each other out.

"It would make a hell of a story."

"What if she changed? What if she's a different person, now?"

"Don't tell me you actually feel sorry for a murder, liar and cheater."

"Cheater?" Quinn questioned.

"I mean… if she did all that other stuff… she probably cheated too." Quinn nodded her head and patted the spot next to her, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, perfect now that you're here." For a moment Gideon regretted even agreeing to do the story. Sure it would advance his career, but Penelope Smith was a dangerous woman and wanted Lindsay Dwyer's head on a platter. Once he had proof that it was actually her he would hand her over to Penelope Smith and gain all the notoriety he deserved. That night she laid in his arms while he slept and thought about Huck. Yes, it did seem that she always fell for the wrong man. It hurt to hear him actually say it, she had wanted to hurt him like he hurt her. The more she thought about Gideon she realized that their relationship seemed planned. He seemed to be at all the spots she visited, even when he would accidentally bump into her he was the one who initiated the accident.

Quinn moved from the bed ignoring the chill that entered her body and walked out onto the balcony. She looked out at the town, it was beautiful and thriving with life. She had chose to come here because she wanted a fresh start. She always wanted to live in D.C. and it would be a great city to continue her professional career in. Seeing Huck again stung, he hadn't mentioned the money, he only came to warn her about Gideon. Her phone rang and she rushed in the house and grabbed it, answering the phone in a hushed whisper, "Yes."

"Have you made your choice?" He said, Quinn looked through the windows expecting to see him but she didn't.

"He's… hiding something… he went all the way out of town for no reason…"

"I'm sure he had a reason." He said, Quinn sighed and didn't want to think about any of the things that Gideon could be up to. "A man was hanging outside of your apartment, he gave Gideon a chip. Check his pockets."

"I will not." Quinn said but moments later she was going through his pockets and pulled out the chip, she put it in her laptop and opened the information inside the files. "Who gave this to him?"

"That's classified."

"Of course it is, everything is classified when it comes to you." Quinn said, she sighed and looked into the room where he was sleeping like a baby.

"What's on the chip?"

"Everything about me. I mean, everything. All this information may be classified. It says when my identity was switched, and a list of other possible aliases. There's medical records and everything." Quinn cursed under her breath, "What do I do?"

"What do you want me to do?" Once again she looked out the window but couldn't spot where he was. She knew there was no way he just knew what she was doing unless he put cameras in her apartment.

"Are you watching me?"

"Yes."

"In my house?"

"Through a window."

"I don't see you."

"Then that means I'm doing my job right." Quinn looked down at how she was dressed and tried to hide through the shadows of the apartment. "You should leave."

"It's the middle of the night, that will be suspicious."

"What's more suspicious was the car that had been parked across the street for the whole night. They've been watching you and Gideon. They just left so now is your time to leave, I won't be held responsible if you see what happens if you stay." Quinn was torn. She had come to care about Gideon but she hated to admit that Huck was right, she needed to leave while she could. If he was willing to put her life at risk then it was best that she leave. She dressed quickly, grabbed her purse and left quietly with her laptop. When she walked down the steps Huck was waiting on her.

"I'm not a pawn."

"What?"

"I'm not a pawn. Just get me out of here and I'll be out of your hair."

"I just have to make a stop then I'll get you somewhere safe."

* * *

><p>Huck looked over and saw that she was asleep before they even pulled off. He hated to see her so worn out and he hated to be part of the reason why she was so worn out. He had made a mess of her life so quickly and was starting to hate himself for it.<p>

"Huck…" She said, she opened her eyes and he expected to see the earthy green pupils but was greeted with bright blue contacts. No, he liked how her eyes looked without contacts. "Do you live here?"

"In my car?" He questioned, she laughed, it was a light giggle and made him smile. Why did it make him smile? Anyone who knew him knew he didn't smile, for a moment he thought he forgot how.

"No, in D.C.. Do you live here?"

"I have a place here."

"Are you taking me there?" He shook his head no. "Why?"

"I… because that's not where I'm taking you, ok?" She nodded her head and closed her eyes again drifiting off to sleep. When they arrived at the building Huck shook her gently. "We're here, come on."

"What is this place?" She asked while following him over to an elevator.

"My job."

"The secret committee?"

"I'm not apart of that secret committee anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not." He allowed her to step into the elevator first, he closed the door and pressed a button.

"What do you do here?"

"I work for my boss on anything she needs."

"And who is your boss?"

"Olivia Pope."

"The Olivia Pope?" Quinn said, the doors open and she was standing before the same woman they had spoke of moments before.

"The one and only, who is she?" Olivia asked.

"A friend." Quinn remained silent, she wasn't sure what their relationship was but she was sure they weren't friends. That opportunity disappeared long ago when he told her that under no uncertain terms Jesse was his target and he knew where he was. "I need the chip."

"I should have known it was something…" Quinn followed him into the office and handed him the chip. Olivia Pope watched from behind him and as the information popped up on the screen she looked at the girl then Huck. "Before you alert the authorities it wasn't me."

"Then who was it? Huck, how could you bring her here?" Quinn saw Huck look down at his feet, he looked ashamed and she hated to see him look that way.

"I just wanted to disappear so don't be mad at him, he's been looking after me for whatever reason. I pissed off the wrong woman and now she wants me dead." Quinn folded her arms across her chest trying not to pace. When she needed to think she began to pace.

"Quinn, don't-" Huck said, he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"My boyfriend was flagged down by some secret committee for rigging the national election. He was taken in and weeks later his job was blown to pieces, and a forged letter showed up apparently by me."

"I know the story-"

"No you don't," Olivia Pope tilted her head to the side.

"Excuse me." Olivia said, she sounded a bit offended and partially amused.

"You don't know that Jesse hadn't been to work in two weeks, that he wasn't signed in that day. My latest boyfriend was a writer, apparently he is trying to capture me and bring me in to her."

"Who is her?" Olivia asked.

"Penelope Smith."

"Are you going to go public with this information?" Olivia asked.

"No. There's no point, Penelope Smith. Hollis Doyle. Jesse Tyler. They're all alive and they all probably want me dead, and Huck here has been protecting me." Quinn turned around and looked at him. "So don't be mad at him…"

"I understand. Where are you working?"

"A small firm-"

"No, you work for me now. Huck will be your probation officer of sorts."

"Olivia, are you sure about this?" Huck asked.

"Yes, I can feel it in my gut. This is the right thing to do." Huck nodded his head. "Where are you staying?"

"I guess I'm staying with Huck."

"Is that fine, Huck?" Olivia asked, he forced himself to nod his head. He wasn't sure how things snowballed out of control so quickly. "She is a lawyer, right?"

"Yes."

"Oh, that's even better."

_**Author's Note: So this story will be a bit AU with some real pieces from the show. Thanks for reading.**_


	6. Danger Around Every Corner

"Her name is Quinn Perkins, she'll be working with us. No one is to sleep with her, that means you, Harrison." Olivia spoke slowly and deliberately, looking at Harrison and ignoring Abby's grumbles.

"Liv, you're just hiring her? Is she qualified? What's her past?" Abby asked.

"I know her past, and I trust her. My gut says this is good, you'll like her too." The doors opened and Huck and Quinn walked inside together. Abby looked at Harrison and then turned to smile at Olivia. "What?"

"Oh, it was the crazy Wonderboy's idea to hire her, wasn't it?" Abby asked.

"No, actually it wasn't. It was mine." Olivia said and folded her arms across her chest, "She's working with us, "She's apart of our family."

"For how long." Abby said while sipping her coffee, she watched as Huck and Quinn walked in the conference room, he pulled out her seat and she sat down next to him. Harrison and Abby both exchanged confused glances before focusing on Olivia who was openly glaring at them.

"This is Abby Wheland and Harrison Wright, they work here as well."

"It's nice to meet you all."

"That has yet to be seen." Abby said and turned to the wall where the pictures were posted, "What do we have today?"

* * *

><p>"She's cute, isn't she Huck?" Harrison asked from the doorway. Huck looked up from his lunch and shrugged. He knew everyone was forming their own opinions about Quinn and himself. He could hear Abby and Harrison whispering amongst themselves, he didn't like it. Huck had began to hate how he felt about Quinn, she had moved herself into his apartment and now he couldn't get away from her. How had things spiraled out of control so quickly?<p>

"What do you want?"

"Are you and Quinn... "

"I thought Olivia said we weren't supposed to sleep with her." Huck wiped his mouth and looked at Harrison.

"I know. I just want to know-"

"Ask her yourself." Quinn cleared her throat and Harrison jumped, turned around and walked around her. "Have a seat."

"Why are they assuming we're a couple?" Huck smirked and bit into his turkey sandwich. "Are you going to answer me?"

"I think…" He placed his sandwich down and looked at her, "It has something to do with Olivia hiring you without their consent. Normally everything is unanymous but Olivia did this on her own." Quinn sat beside him, grabbed the napkin and wiped his mouth. "And that."

"What? You have food around your mouth. You didn't mind when I did it before…" She slammed the napkin down on the table.

"Things were different before, you weren't working with me then."

"Well I guess I understand, _he _even assumed we were a couple then." Huck looked at her out of the corner of his eye, he didn't want to think about Jesse Tyler or his life before this point. No, but with her here he had to deal with it and face it. Secretly he had enjoyed the way she was absentmindedly affectionate with him. "Are we friends at least?"

"This isn't appropriate conversation." Quinn watched as he picked up his sandwich and used napkin and left. A few moments later Abby entered the kitchen,

"You are so weird." Abby said as she looked through the refrigerator.

"Screw you." Quinn said and stood up storming out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Gideon sat outside the apartment, as always the lights turned on and the duo went their separate ways. Quinn sat on the couch watching the news while the man disappeared into his room. Gideon called her phone and she picked up.<p>

"Hello."

"I've been worried sick about you, _Lindsay_. I've tried everywhere looking for you and then one day I saw you out with him. I started to do my research, _Lindsay_. This isn't the first time you've been seen with him."

"So what is this, Gideon? You're blackmailing me?" Quinn stood up, drew the curtains turned off the lights.

"Things could have ended differently, I could have helped-"

"This is my life, Gideon! You don't just get to decide when and when you won't help. I can't believe I actually… I told… leave me alone, Gideon. Quit following me or things won't end nicely." Gideon couldn't see into the house, he couldn't get inside to place cameras even after trying time and time again. Penelope had given him pictures of Lindsay and the man known only as Damon Larkin sitting together in a room in the California State Prison. They had laughed, touched intimately but not nearly intimately enough to know just how personal their relationship was. Gideon drove away and headed back home to inform Penelope of this new development.

"Huck…" Quinn knocked on his door, the bedroom door creaked open and she could see that he wasn't within the room. She hadn't heard or seen him walk from the room, but that wasn't new at all. She was sure that he could break into museums and no one would notice. "Did he go or…"

The wall pushed out and Huck stepped through, he looked up to find her there clutching her phone.

"What's wrong?"

"He called."

"Who?"

"Gideon."

"And?"

"And he basically threatened me. I just… I should go… I keep complicating things and now I've just moved in here and-"

"It's not a problem, just calm down for a moment. He must have been the one following us. Don't worry, I'm going to handle it."

"Are you going to kill him?"

"No, not at first." Quinn felt him usher her out of his room, for the most part his room was bare. A dresser, a closet, a king sized bed with black sheets and a black blanket. Did the man's entire wardrobe consist of black? Then there was the secret room in the back. Why the hell did he even have that room?

Later that night Quinn heard the front door open and shut, she sat up and looked out the window and saw him getting into the car. As much as she wondered where he was going and why he was leaving her alone, she was even more curious about that secret room. She waited until she saw he was gone and rushed into his bedroom, she moved to the familiar wall, sliding her fingers along the seam and pulled at the false wall. She reached around for a light switch and was surprised to see the room was oddly spacious and the wall was littered with pictures.

There were images of Gideon and a man, they were meeting frequently. Then there was a wall dedicated solely to her. Pictures of her by herself, with friends and even the pictures that Jesse had had taken of her and him when they were in the Prison. The images painted a picture, he had watched every move she made. Did he care or was it apart of the game? Fortunately there were no images of Jesse or Penelope Smith. But there was a picture of a man, she had seen him at a bakery when she was still living in California. Who was he? How was he connected?

Quinn left the room just as silently as she entered and sat down on the couch. Why was Huck doing all of this and where was he at right now? "

* * *

><p>The moment he pushed her out of his room, he started to research. He had all of Gideon's contact information but now he needed to know more. Obviously the up and coming journalist was in Penelope's pocket and wanted Quinn. No one was taking Quinn away from him, not if he had a say in it and the way she looked sick to her stomach when he saw her only made this situation worse. He wasn't acting completely on emotion but he wasn't acting strictly on logic either. No, he needed to get rid of Gideon before someone got all the information he was gathering on Quinn.<p>

He knew no information would come up about himself so Quinn was the only target, fortunately and unfortunately he had the protection of the U.S. Government. Huck pulled up to the safe house, he saw the sleek black sport scar parked out front. How stupid could Gideon Wallace be? However, there was another car parked out front. A green four door, it was the same car that Billy Chambers drove. Why were they meeting out here?

The front door flew open and Billy Chambers rushed out the door to his car and sped down the street. What the hell happened? When Huck finally reached the front door he saw that Gideon was bleeding out from his chest, there were scissors in his chest.

"No… no…" Huck said while grabbing his phone and calling 911 and leaving. When he made it back to the apartment Quinn was sitting up waiting on him which was the last thing he needed. "Come on…"

"What happened? Why are you covered in blood?"

"Gideon is at the hospital. He'll make it, but… it's close."

"Did you-"

"No."

"Who did?"

"That's classified."

"Huck!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Quinn, just listen to me. Gideon blacked out before I got there, from shock I guess. He lost a lot of blood…"

"And you left him there alone?"

"Should I have brought him back here so he can try to kidnap you properly?" Quinn shoved past him and headed for the door. "I can't stop you but if you're gonna go… take this…" Quinn turned around and looked at the outstretched card. It was an I.D. with her face but the name 'Marsha Wallace' on it. 'Be careful."

"Yeah, whatever." Quinn took the I.D. and rushed out of the door. As much as she tried not to care, she did still feel something for Gideon. Hell, she still felt something for Jesse and she couldn't just turn those emotions off. Quinn sped down the empty streets usually littered with traffic, and all she could think about was Gideon lying on the floor of some house bleeding. Each fleeting second created worser thoughts and by the time she reached the emergency room she could already picture his body laid out in a morgue. "I'm Marsha Wallace."

The nurse nodded her head taking her back to a secluded room.

"You have fifteen minutes before the police arrive." The woman said and walked out of the room. Gideon was breathing easily, and she couldn't see where the stitches were but apparently they had been somewhere on his torso. Who had done this to him? Had it been Penelope? No, it couldn't have been Penelope unless Huck would have told her. It must have been whoever he was tracking for Olivia.

The doors open and she met icy eyes she never thought she would see again.

"Nice to find you here, Lindsay." Penelope said while leaning against the door. "Mind if we have a little chat?"


	7. We Meet Again, Old Friend

"Jesse Tyler is hidden, deep within the bowels of the justice system." Charlie tossed down the file in front of Penelope Smith. "I could tell you exactly where but then… I'd have to kill you." Penelope smirked but noticed that Charlie hadn't, the man had been a godsend and succeeded where Gideon and countless others had failed. Of course she had to pay handsomely because of this but it was worth because it, that brat, Lindsay Dwyer had evaded her for too long. Much more dangerous people hadn't evaded her for as long as this brat had.

Charlie knew she was still looking for her and tipped her off.

"Thank you, Charlie."

"Don't thank me, just pay me." She nodded her head and handed him an envelope full of cash. "Nice doing business with you."

"No, wait! Charlie, what would you say to me taking you on as regular member of my team?"

"I would say, lets increase the payment."

"Is fifty thousand dollars too cheap for you?"

"No, it's not me I'm worried about. Sorry, let me correct myself. I am very worried about myself _and_ you too. You are putting your metaphorical head into the mouth of a lion by pursuing her."

"And why is that?" Penelope asked, she tried to calm herself. No one dared talk to her like that, Penelope had been doing this for years and hadn't been burned until now.

"He's taking a liking to this girl, he wants to protect her. So you can go after her but my normal price is going to go up to one hundred thousand dollars per job."

"Is he that dangerous?" Penelope asked, she was curious about the man that no one could put a name too, even Charlie. Who was he? Why was he so dangerous and why was he protecting someone as weak as Lindsay Dwyer?

"Putting your actual head in the mouth of a lion would be less dangerous than doing what you're doing now. I can give you an address on the girl, I can even help out your miserable excuse for an informant but after that I won't do anymore. I'm skating on thin ice as is…" Charlie counted the money in the envelope, "So if there is another job that doesn't require direct contact then I'm there, but until then count me out."

"How do you know he's so dangerous?" Penelope asked as he neared the door, Charlie turned around and smirked. It was a bitter smirk, and his eyes nearly watered.

"I use to work with him. Hell, I trained him."

"Then why is he so dangerous if you trained him?"

"He takes his job very seriously."

"And where did you two work together at?" Penelope asked.

"Like I said, if I told you I would have to kill you." Charlie said and turned around walking out of the door. Days later Charlie informed her of the problem, that Gideon was in the hospital and that no doubt Lindsay Dwyer would be there. She put one hundred thousand dollars in his hands and asked about his old job. He just laughed and she was starting to get real annoyed by that.

"I could kill you, you know that?"

"Is that right, Ms. Smith?"

"Yeah, that's right." She walked over to him and pulled out her gun, and he pulled out his own. She tilted her head to the side slightly shocked, how had he had another gun? Where had he put and how he brandished it so quickly? He smacked the gun out her hand, it slid a few feet behind him and he stepped closer to her. "You're good."

"You have no idea, I'll be leaving now. Be careful."

"I can handle him."

"You really think so…" He chuckled and left her office leaving the silver gun in the middle of the floor.

* * *

><p>"What do you want?" Quinn asked, Penelope stepped into the room fully and smiled at her. "I know you didn't come here to smile at me."<p>

"No, I want to see that smug little face one more time before I have you peeled like a grape." Quinn looked at Gideon and then back to Penelope, "You thought he actually loved you? You thought he actually cared? This is the second man I paid to pretend to love you, you insufferable little…"

"Are you done, yet?" Quinn asked, Penelope was surprised to see not fear in her eyes but annoyance. "Is this supposed to be your twisted version of threatening me? Is this what the world seems to fear? You're monologuing and it's annoying." Penelope walked around the bed nearing closer to her. Penelope didn't hear him, didn't feel his presence in the room but did cry out as he pulled her backwards by her hair, her feet flew up in front of her and she fell onto the ground hard. Huck squatted over her pushing the needle into the soft skin of her neck.

"I told you to be careful." He said, her pulse was dropping but she was still alive. He could kill her right now, snap her neck or strangle her unconscious body, but he was in front of Quinn.

"I was."

"You just assumed I was coming?" Huck asked, her pulled out a zip tie and began to bind her hands together.

"You've been watching me for quite some time, I doubt you'd just let me walk into a risky situation." Huck remained quiet, if she knew that he was watching her that meant she had been in his private room. He knew sooner or later she would go in but hadn't expected her to be so anxious.

"Just because I care about what happens to you doesn't mean you should be needlessly wreckless."

"I've got a question about that guy on your wall, there's only one picture of him. Why?"

"Because the last time I saw him was in California."

"But I've seen him recently."

"Where?" Huck asked, he looked up at her and noticed something shiny and sharp in her hands. Of course Quinn was prepared for anything, he wasn't sure what she had but knew she would have used it on Penelope if necessary. As he thought about it, Quinn may have possibly killed Penelope.

No, Quinn was a lot of things but not a murderer, he tried to push those ideas out of his mind.

"Bakery. Near twelfth street."

"Good. Now help me pick her up."

"What? I am not carrying her out of here? It's bad enough she wants me dead." Huck stared at her, he stared at her until she finally moved from her position in her chair and picked her bound hands. "Oh, she's heavier than she looks."

"All bodies are."

"How many …. unconscious bodies are heavy? Have you ever carried any light ones?" Quinn asked.

"You." She tensed, froze and almost dropped Penelope's hands. She caught her quickly and continued to walk down the empty hallway towards an exit. "You were surprisingly light."

"Surprisingly?" Quinn looked up to see him focused on carrying her feet. He cradled her legs carefully making sure not to apply too much pressure unless there would be visible proof that something happened.

"I didn't mean-"

"I know what you meant." Quinn continued to carry her half of the body silently until she couldn't help but ask questions. Ever since she met him she had a question, unfortunately he was the most interesting man she knew, and also one of the most dangerous men too. "So I was the lightest?"

"Technically, yes."

"What do you mean, technically?"

"You were sleep. You wouldn't wake up. So I guess you were unconscious."

"How many unconscious bodies have you moved?" She asked, he sighed pushed the door open with his foot and moved to carry her across the vacant parking lot.

"A lot."

"How much is a lot? Is it classified?" Quinn asked.

"If I told you you wouldn't be able to… look… let's just drop it." Quinn did just that. She dropped Penelope's body and Huck couldn't help but chuckle. "I didn't mean her."

"I know."

"You have a bad mean streak."

"You have no idea." She said and smirked while huck tossed her body over his shoulders and carried her to the trunk that was already open. Quinn looked down at the woman and for a second she felt bad. She felt like her old self, the girl who would have pitied this woman and warned her that a dangerous man was behind her. No, she watched with pleasure as Huck took her down. Even though she saw the pictures and knew he was devoted to her, she still wondered why. Why did he protect her so fiercely? "I'm sorry…" She said as soon as he got in the car with her.

"What? What are you sorry for?"

"Penelope. Gideon. I was… I wasn't thinking right… I should be more careful."

"There's nothing wrong with caring about people, I would be more worried if you didn't go. You cared about him and even though he may have messed you over, it would be strange if you didn't feel something for him."

"It's just… ever since I've came here I've cared less and less. I guess it really began with Jesse. I should have cared that he was missing, I should have made calls and alerted Sam but I didn't. I was actually relieved and that made me feel even worse. Knowing Jesse was far away and being held relieved me." Huck listened, he wanted to tell her she wasn't a bad person for feeling these things. He wanted to tell her it was only normal but he was supposed to be keeping his distance, he was supposed to professional.

They worked together.

They lived together.

The only thing they hadn't done was had sex and he knew not to cross that threshhold. Not only would Olivia be upset, he would only end up hurting Quinn in the end. Right now she didn't even trust him enough to cross that line, not that he was giving the idea _that _much thought.

"Does that make me a bad person?"

"No."

"Then what does it make me?"

"Human. You weren't relieved to punish him, you just were relieved because you were free for a moment. You didn't have to think about or worry about him, right?"

"But I should have been! He was missing."

"That's where we'll agree to disagree."

* * *

><p>"Billy has been to visit Gideon five times since he slipped into a coma." Huck said, "It's not by accident. I went to Gideon's safe house, grabbed his laptop and Billy had been sending him emails about Amanda Tanner."<p>

"But Gideon believed the baby wasn't the Presidents but Billy's, maybe Gideon threatened to come forward and Billy panicked." Quinn said.

"Where is Billy Chambers now?" Olivia asked.

"On TV…" Abby grabbed the remote and turned up the volume, they just missed the words he said but saw him walking off the podium. "What the hell happened?"

"He's leaving and won't rest until he finds the man who killed Amanda Tanner, his pregnant girlfriend." QUinn said, she looked up to see Abby and Harrison staring at her oddly. "No one else can read lips in here?"

"Does he know its Charlie?" Harrison asked.

"I think he's calling out the President. If Amanda never slept with him, she never would have been targeted. It's a veiled threat." The doors flew open and David Rosen marched down the hall with five police officers. "What the hell is going on?" Olivia asked, she blocked the conference room door. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for her, Lindsay Dwyer, who is wanted for killing six Cytron employees. Now are you going to let me by or am I going to have to force my way in?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: The plot is thickening... and this is about the point in which is makes a sharp left away from the show and tapers off into a different plot.<strong>_


	8. Interlude: The Box

"This is weird, being on the other side of things." Quinn looked down at the jumpsuit shaking her head. Huck sat across from her, and she couldn't help but laugh at the irony. "I'm going to fry."

"No, you're not. Olivia is working around the clock."

"Can't I just make a deal or-"

"Don't. Trust in Olivia, she trusts you." Quinn sighed, nodded her head and looked away from him. "You should go, I need to-"

"We... if I would have… I should have… letting her-" Quinn raised her hand quickly, they didn't need anymore evidence about the things they were doing. The last thing she needed was aggravated assault added to her growing record.

"Don't."

"OK." His fingertips brushed against her own before he left. Quinn spent the next six months hardening her resolve, Olivia hadn't been able to get out of prison. Each fight hardened her mind and not to mention her knuckles, she knew she was capable of bad things but didn't want to act on them. However, in this hostile environment that's what she had to do to survive.

"Perkins. You got a visitor." Quinn stood up and followed the security guard down the hall, the door buzzed open and Penelope Smith sat there with another man. It was the man from the bakery, what were they doing here? Did they come to gloat?

"What is it?"

"Where is it?" Charlie asked.

"Where is what?" Quinn asked.

"The box." Penelope said, she looked smug and Quinn wanted to remind her not to be so smug. If it hadn't been for Huck being so kind Penelope would have never woken up from that dirt nap in West Virginia.

"What box? The box with all the information in it. The cameras have been cut so let's keep this short and cute. Tell me where it is."

"I don't know anything about a box, all I know is Jesse was taken in by the U.S. Government. I left shortly afterward, Penelope. I'm guessing this was your way to get me back."

"If I can't physically touch you, I'll let the justice system do it's job."

"Charlie." The door opened and Olivia and Huck stood by the guards. "I thought I told you to stay away from her." Huck took a menacing step forward and Penelope saw Charlie flinch, it was small but she could see he was scared of the man. The man was small, but looked harsh and all he had a dark aura about him.

"You must be Huck." Penelope stood up and held out her hand, Olivia placed her hand on Huck's shoulder and ignored the woman's outstretched hand. "Whenever you're ready to work for someone with real-"

"Whatever meeting this is, it's over. These weren't authorized and whatever you were doing considered it finished." Olivia left the door open and watched as Penelope and Charlie left the room. She knew Huck was tempted to chase after him, "We've got good news."

"Like?"

"You're free to go."

"What? How? It's been six months and-" Quinn started but Olivia raised her hand.

"The letters were false. I had to get a great graphologist who owes me a favor, but there were subtle differences to letters you wrote." Quinn looked to Huck then back at Olivia, had he shown Olivia those letters? "I didn't read them, just Howard."

"When can I leave?" Quinn asked.

* * *

><p>"You did this. I don't know how but you did this, you falsified something. You're not beneath it just to tote that little white hat." David said while walking through the doors, Olivia looked around at everyone else and led David towards her office. "A letter? That was it? A letter got her off?"<p>

"Yes, and she didn't do it. David, I thought you would be able to see that plain and clear."

"No, what I see is Olivia Pope up to no good once again. I don't know how you did it but I'll figure it out."

"My client is free, she didn't do it and the person who did is out there." Olivia offered him a seat but he walked back to the door. "Look for them."

"Don't worry, I will. I have a feeling they will lead me right back to you."

* * *

><p>"You showed her the letters?" Quinn asked, Huck looked away from the binoculars and turned towards the window. He knew when Quinn found out how she was freed that a problem such as this would arise. The letters had been really intimate, she had told him things about herself that he was sure Jesse didn't know. Maybe if she had told Jesse these things he would have cared more, what made her pour out her soul to a complete stranger? In return why had he been honest in his letters, as honest as he could be.<p>

"She didn't look, she just took them to Howard."

"It's not that I don't trust you… it's that… I can't." Huck placed the binoculars in his lap and sucked in a deep breath of air. Isn't this what he had wanted for her less than four months ago? He had wanted her to be untrustworthy of everyone, now she was exactly that. The six months spent in prison had hardened her slightly, he saw the way she watched everyone carefully, she had changed. Right now he couldn't see if that change was for the good or the bad.

She still smiled.

She still laughed.

But when they were alone she seemed so lost in her own mind, that was what worried him the most.

"I want to trust you, I want to believe you. At the same time I know I can't."

"Why not?"

"Everything in your life is classified. I told you everything, you know everything about me from those letters and I don't know anything about you." Quinn grabbed the binoculars out of his lap and looked out the window, their client was crossing the street and getting into a car with another man. "It's pathetic, I can tell you everything about me in a few letters..."

"What do you want to know?" he asked, Huck started up his car and began to follow them down the street. Quinn put the binoculars down and looked at him.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty seven."

"What's your real name?" Quinn asked, Huck hesitated for a second. It had been so long since he had said his name in the open, the day he signed those papers he died. His name. His life. His future. It was all snatched right from underneath him, for the first time in a long time he met someone he was interested in. "See, you can't tell me."

"Everything about my life is classified for a reason, Quinn. I'm not a good person, I don't do good things-"

"You watch out for me."

"Yes, because I care."

"Why? Why do you care so much about me? I'm sure there are plenty of other-"

"You're nice. You're funny. You're good, Quinn." Huck made a sharp right slamming her into the car window, "Sorry."

"It's fine."

"Where are we going? The client is-"

"I just saw Billy Chambers driving this way, just wait a second." Huck parked across the street from a coffee shop. He watched Billy step from his car and Quinn could only reflect on the words he said. He told her she good, what the hell did that even mean? What was she good at? She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and wondered for the first time in a long time who the hell the man was sitting next to her. "That's Abby's car."

"But David is getting out." Quinn said, she looked through the binoculars and snapped pictures of them smile, and chat before David handed him a file. In return Billy handed him a small silver box. Quinn tilted her head to the side and lowed the binoculars. She had seen that box before, every time she would ask Jesse about it he would tell her it wasn't important.

"What the hell is he doing?"

"That's the box!"

"What box?"

"Penelope and Charlie came to see me about a box. Billy only could have gotten it from Sam or their parents. How the hell did he get it? What the hell is he after by doing this?" Quinn asked, Huck took the binoculars from her and snapped pictures of them before pulling off and going back to the safe house where their client was waiting.

"It's me, Liv… we got a problem."


	9. The Problem

Quinn spent the last hour watching Abby and Olivia go back and forth. Abby had accused Olivia of things and Olivia had accused her of things in return. Olivia continued to accuse Abby of was turning against her. Olivia knew Abby and David were dating but she never expected Abby to allow her personal life to interfere with her professional one but Quinn was sure there was one more nagging thought in the back of Olivia's mind.

"We were friends, first! Abby I made sure I got you the best divorce lawyer, I did things to that man that is unforgivable because he hurt you! David is using your car to go pick up an item that a well known criminal is after. Do you know the damage that could do? Do you know that he's putting your life in jeopardy, as well as his own, just to prove a point."

"It's just a stupid box! Does it even matter what's inside? Maybe the Molotov mistress can enlighten us on what's inside?" Abby turned to Quinn who was pouring coffee and looked up at both of them. "What's in the box?"

"I don't know, he would never tell me."

"I think she's lying, Liv! Maybe Huck's girlfriend is apart of that secret little club you won't tell us about. What David and I talk about discuss in our relationship is personal, yes I let him use my car but not for that. I didn't know what he's doing or up to. So ask the person who the box is originally connected to."

"Quinn, do you have any idea what the box could be connected to?" Olivia asked.

"It must have something to do with the election scandal. That's the only thing that is pulling Jesse and Penelope together, it's the only reason for the bombing and David is connected to the bombing unaware that it's connected to the election scandal."

"Then we need to get that box." Olivia said, "Abby you stay here, Huck and Quinn can go and get the box."

"And what if he won't give it to us?" Quinn asked.

"Then take it by force, do what you have to but get that box!"

* * *

><p>"It's incredible, James." David sat across the table from James Novak. He didn't know who else in this town to trust. Most reporters had been bought by the people that were inside that box. David had to search for the man willing to spread the truth, but that truth had come at a price. Billy Chambers requested an unedited file on Olivia Pope, it wasn't easy to come by but he got it. Just as David suspected the names in that box led him directly back to Olivia Pope and Grants committee. Who could believe that the bomb was a coverup and they had rigged the national election.<p>

This story was big, no it was bigger than big and David needed to let the truth be known. The American people had been duped and lied to and they deserved to know, and the President sitting in that office shouldn't have been there. It was the biggest story of the decade and would probably be one of the biggest in his career.

"When can I see the information?" James asked.

"If you wouldn't mind coming back to my office, it's there."

"You left that in your office? You do realize that you're outting not only Olivia Pope, but my husband Cyrus Beene, and Hollis Doyle along with the Duchess of Deception better known as Penelope Smith. Your head is on a platter, there are satellites watching us as we speak. David, don't be a fool."

"I have it in my safe, James."

"You need to hide it better than that. People are coming for you."

"Now, I think you're exaggerating."

"No, I am not. I'm being serious, just by meeting with you my life is on the line. If my husband finds out that I, James Novak-Beene, is talking about unveiling the story of a lifetime then he will most likely have me killed." James downed his glass of white wine, "And you too. Did you tell anyone else?"

"Yeah, my girlfriend."

"What's her name?" James pulled out a legal pad and pen.

"Abigail Wheland."

"Abigail Wheland? Abigail Wheland who works for Olivia Pope, who is best friends with Olivia Pope since their freshman year of college. Did you seriously tell her? David! You're going about this the wrong way, you need to get out of town for a while."

"No, I will not run but if you're too scared-"

"No, I am not scared. If I was scared I never would have met you, I wouldn't be advising you and drinking expensive wine. I'm married to one of the scariest men in the world. I'm not scared, but you should be. Abigail Wheland isn't just Olivia's friend, she's Olivia's best friend. When push comes to shove who do you think she's going to choose?" Jame asked, for a second there was doubt in David's mind. What if Abby did tell Olivia everything?

"Let's hurry up and get to my office."

* * *

><p>"Here." Huck handed her two needles, they both had a clear liquid, "Don't poke yourself or even touch the tip, you might pass out."<p>

"What is it?"

"M99. It knocks people out. You're going to David's office to check and I would hate for anyone to find you there. Be careful, Quinn, please." He pulled off his jacket, placed the needles inside and handed her a small black box. "Click this button on the side, it will knock out the security system and the feed."

"Huck I'm not sure I will be able-"

"You'll be fine." He placed the jacket around her shoulders and placed the box in the other pocket.

"Do I at least get a gun?"

"No."

"But what if-"

"This is a snatch-and-grab mission, not a murder." Quinn nodded her head and watched him get inside his car, she got into her own and headed towards his office. The objects in her pockets felt like lead weights, she couldn't believe she was going out on a mission on her own. Of course Huck had taught her things but she wasn't secure in all her capabilities.

The office was cold and quiet, there had been no one in the elevator and no one on the floor. Just as Huck had said the small box had knocked out the security and the cameras, David's door opened and she crept inside. She began to look through his desk when she heard voices and they began to fidget with the door.

"Shit, shit, shit…." Quinn cursed under her breath rushing towards the door, she pulled out one needle as the door clicked open. She allowed both of them to step fully inside the room and close the door.

"... See, no one is here." Quinn struck right before David turned on the light. The needle pierced James skin easily and he fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. David looked up at her and backed up quickly. "What are you doing here?"

"Give me the box."

"I don't know what you think you're doing but-"

"David, give me the damn box!" Quinn lunged forward and he rushed around the desk, Quinn grabbed the letter opener and jumped over the desk knocking him onto the floor, she placed the letter opener against his throat and pulled out the needle full of M99.

"It's in the safe, God, please don't kill me!" He yelled. "It's in my safe, in the closet…"

"What's the code?" Quinn asked.

"One. Eight. Six. Five." He said, and she slid the needle into his neck watching as his breathing slowed and decided to finally get up. The door opened and Quinn stood up and saw Olivia and Huck standing in the doorway.

"Quinn, what did you do?" Olivia asked.

"It's in the safe in the closet, the combination is One. Eight. Six. Five." Quinn dropped the letter opener and looked at the two men on the floor.

"They'll be fine…" Huck said from behind her, Olivia walked over to the safe and removed the box. "This is James Novak, Cyrus' husband."

"He'll come and pick him up." Olivia said, she opened the safe and removed the box.

"And David?" Huck asked.

"We'll take him home, put him in bed." Olivia said, "Abby wouldn't appreciate us leaving him on the floor in the middle of the night."

* * *

><p>Huck heard his door creak open, he looked up from his bed and saw Quinn standing in the doorway. He wasn't sure when he had become so trusting of her, normally he would have already grabbed his gun and started blasting.<p>

"Huck… are you awake?"

"Yeah." He sat up and waved his hand, she walked over to him slowly. "Is something wrong?"

"No… that's the problem." Quinn sat on the edge of the bed, for the better part of the evening she hadn't been able to focus. Everything she had done in that office had been based on instinct, she had never felt so alive, that was the problem. Was something wrong with her? Taking down David Rosen had felt great, and taking out James had been fun as well. Why? "Nothing is wrong. I should at least feel bad but I don't. Is something wrong with me?"

"No, there's nothing wrong with you."

"But doing that… taking him down like that, I held a letter opener to his throat. I could have really hurt him but I didn't care. I actually liked it…" She looked up from the floor and turned around to look at Huck. "Doesn't it make me a little bit bad?"

"I'm not going to look down on you if that's what you want. Olivia asked you to do something and you got it done, that's all that matters. If I tell you you're bad then that makes me even worse." Quinn's eyes bulged in the darkness, she wondered if he could see her surprise. Was he admitting something about himself to her finally?

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not a good person, Quinn. You are a good person, but what happened was necessary…" He sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose. "You did what you were supposed to."

"So I'm not a bad person for liking it?"

"No." She turned around and stood up, she wanted to stay in his room all night and talk about exactly what he meant. Why was he a bad person? She didn't want to push him too much and chance him shutting her out.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have woken you up."

"It's fine, Quinn." He said, he watched her leave and laid back down in the bed. There was so much he wanted to tell her but he couldn't. He wished he could tell her that she wasn't bad for doing what she had to do, he had done so much worse than knocking a man on the floor and knocking him out. His door opened again and he looked up to see Quinn walking into his room. She neared his bed and hovered over him.

"Thank you." She said and kissed him on the cheek and rushed out of the room. Did she think he was asleep? As he drifted off to sleep he wondered why the hell he was smiling.

* * *

><p>"Tell me more about him, Charlie." Penelope cuddled close to Charlie resting her head against his chest. Sleeping with him had been apart of the plan but she hadn't expected to enjoy his company so much. Granted, Charlie was funny but his humor was dark and matched her own.<p>

"He's crazy."

"How so?" Penelope asked.

"There are people who are good at what we used to do, and then there are those who bring it to a distinct science. The man was a genius, he studied his targets, looked into fears and phobias and made sure the torture was the worse thing the person would experience." Charlie stroked her hair while he spoke about his old partner, "He doesn't care about people, emotions and things like that which makes this so weird. What does he want from that girl?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. We'll definitely have to get back on the trail of finding that box. My name might be in it."

"I'd hate for something to happen to the duchess."

"You know I don't like that name."

"Do I?"

"You know me better than most people, Charlie. You might not think so but I've divulged more information to you than anyone else."

"In the hopes that I might tell you were Jesse Tyler is?" Penelope look up at him and frowned, "I'm not telling you because I don't want you to know, I'm telling you because I would hate for you to try to go in there."

"C.I.A.?" She said, a part of Charlie enjoyed watching her squirm for this information.

"Goodnight, Ms. Smith." He said while closing his eyes, but he wasn't sleep and neither did she. She was beginning to worry that Charlie was dispensable, but he had shown her that he had some valuable assets. Maybe he would be more willing to tell her where Jesse Tyler was if he knew just how valuable he was.

* * *

><p>"Are you screwing her?" Huck asked, Charlie looked into the rearview mirror and grabbed his keys. "Don't try it, I told you to leave her alone."<p>

"I can't help who hires me."

"I made it clear that Quinn was off limits. The duchess made you do it?" Huck asked, Charlie moved the keys closer and closer until Huck knocked them out of his hand onto the floor. Huck pressed the gun into the back of his head, "No one _makes _you do anything. You did it by choice. Why are you doing this?"

"What deal did they give you?" Charlie asked, no one got to walk out of Wonderland free of charge. Many people died trying to be free of that place, when you were young it was tolerable but as you grew older and lonelier it was an awful place. No one wanted to stay there forever, outside of Command but that was only because he made the rules.

"I didn't get a deal. I was considered broken. Instead of murdering me they kicked me out."

"You must have screwed up pretty bad for them to kick you out. So, what are you going to do with me?" Charlie asked.

"Leave Quinn alone." Huck said and left the car and walked down the street. Charlie checked his body, making sure he wasn't dead and was surprised to find himself very much alive. What was going on with that guy? Why was he protecting that girl?

* * *

><p>"This is your fault!" Abby lunged at Huck as soon as he walked through the door, he caught both of her wrist and slammed her into the nearest wall. "If you and your girlfriend hadn't-"<p>

"Hadn't what? Hadn't threatened him with a letter opener?" Huck's grip tightened on Abby's wrist, "Don't you dare blame Quinn for this."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot since you're banging the-"

"Huck! Abby! Stop!" Olivia yelled and walked towards them, "Huck let her go." Huck released her wrist and took a few steps backwards. "Abby, I'm sorry that David left-"

"Left? How do I know he wasn't kidnapped? How do I know whatever secret legion of doom running around the streets of D.C. hasn't gotten to him? It's Huck's fault! If he hadn't brought her in-"

"He didn't." Olivia said, she pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, "I brought her in. I hired her. Huck is not the beginning and end of this problem. The problem is me."

"What? Liv? What are you talking about?" Abby asked, she rubbed her sore wrists and slowed down her breathing. Harrison stepped into the office with Quinn and closed the door. He held two cups of coffee and Quinn held another two.

"If you want out. If you want to leave, do it now. But if you choose to stay you are choosing to stand by my side through thick and thin, there is no going back after this. If you leave you any and everything is fair game." Abby hadn't moved, she hadn't budged but listened to Olivia's words carefully. "I rigged the election."

"He was right…" Abby cursed under her breath, "He said you had something to do with it, that it all led back to you. Why Liv?"

"Because I did and I thought we were safe but obviously we're not. We won't be safe until Jesse Tyler is gone for good. I have to go talk to someone about that now…"

"Olivia Pope, you better not have that young man killed." Abby said, she took one step forward and held out her hand to

"That young man is currently United States property and I've spent nearly a year bartering for his life, Abby. So please excuse me, I'm the only thing keeping him alive. When I come back, if anyone is gone I completely understand." Olivia left the building and everyone stared at each other.

"You better fix this, Huck." Abby said. "You brought this problem to the front door." Abby motioned to Quinn.

"If you have a problem with me just say it."

"Fine, we don't know anything about you then suddenly you blew up a building, then you didn't and now my boyfriend is missing after being assaulted by you. He wrote that in the letter he left, by the way. Everything went to hell the moment you showed up."

"Everything was going to hell the moment Olivia helped rig the election. She didn't do it alone. Your _boyfriend _isn't as innocent as he appeared, Harrison and I just came back from his office and who did your lovely boyfriend just sell out?" Quinn reached into her purse pulling out a file and handing it to her, "He gave that to Billy Chambers. The same Billy Chambers intent on ruining President Grant, he gave him that file that night in exchange for the box."

"Oh, David." Abby said and flipped through the file.

"I'm not the problem, Red." Quinn walked past her and headed into her office.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: The next two chapters will be devoted to HuckQuinn, there's been a lot more of other people and their problems and less Huck/Quinn so I'll try to rectify that and stick to the plot. Thanks for reading.**_


	10. Road Trip!

Huck wanted to give Quinn time to cool off, he saw how angry Abby made her. There was a darkness in her eyes that he didn't like. The last thing he needed was for Quinn to try to hurt Abby with something outside of physical evidence. Even he had lost his temper slightly, Abby lunging at him hadn't bothered him but it was her words. She didn't know Quinn, she didn't know who she was before she was Quinn.

Lindsay Dwyer was kind, considerate, thoughtful and frankly, cared too much about people who would never be able to appreciate it. For Abby to sit there and call her a problem, it got under his skin and his control slipped for a second. If Olivia hadn't been there he would have dragged an apology from Abby no matter what it took. This was the side Huck hated, he cared too much about Quinn. If someone hurt her or accused her of things that were unfounded, it got under his skin. Earlier today he wanted to crack Charlie's skull open, he wanted to find the Duchess of Deception and peel her like a grape, isn't that what she had threatened to do to Quinn? Huck stood up and left his office and knocked on Quinn's door.

"Yes…" He heard a slight catch in her voice, was she crying? He opened the door slowly and saw that her chair was facing the window. There was no way she could see well out of that window, what was she doing?

"Quinn, is something wrong?"

"No." He walked over to her slowly, he stepped around the side of her desk and turned her chair around until she was looking at him. She was crying, her eyes were red and puffy and she was clutching her phone tightly. "Huck, I'm fine… I just…"

"What's wrong? What happened?" he asked, she wiped away her tears and turned her head to the side and Huck could see fresh tears rolling down her face. "Was it Abby? Did she-"

"It's Sam. She's in critical condition, someone attacked her. Jesse's mom and dad… they found them dead in their home. They say it looks like a home invasion, but I know it's about-"

"The box." Huck stood up straight and held out his hands and she took his hands and stood up, Huck noticed the way she stared at his hands and refused to look up at him. "Quinn…"

"I… you know me... better than anyone in the world… unfortunately. I have to go and see Celia and Steven, I have to say goodbye… if I don't…" He heard her voice crack and she stepped closer to him, her hands moved from his palms slowly up his wrist and over his forearms. She gripped his biceps and he looked at her hands then at her face that was tilted slightly, there were more tears and her eyes were puffier. "I need to go see them." She moved her hands up his shoulders slowly, pressing heat into his body as she wrapped her arms around him stepping closer to him.

"Quinn…" He wrapped his arms around her hoping he was comforting her correctly. Huck wasn't sure what to do with her, he couldn't bring Celia and Steve back to life for Quinn. He could do a lot but raising the dead wasn't one of his hidden talents, she was hurting and experiencing real pain. Huck knew that if he brought Penelope's head to Quinn on a silver platter it might dull the pain but it would always be there. He moved his hands up and down her back slowly and felt his shirt become wet with her tears. "It's going to be alright…"

For the next few minutes he held her and wondered if this was how he was supposed to feel.

Helpless. He felt utterly helpless, there was nothing he could do besides give her what she needed to feel complete. Quinn unraveled her arms from around his neck and took two steps backwards.

"I'm sorry… I… I should have just…"

"It's fine, Quinn. Whatever you need, just tell me." She nodded her head, sat down at her desk and began to look at the files in front of her. He took that as his cue to leave but he didn't want to leave, he wanted her to be alright. As he left her office he felt completely helpless which was both painful and annoying. Olivia opened the door and looked into Huck's office.

"We've got a field trip."

"Where to?" he asked.

"California, I've set up a meeting to see if we can solve things with Billy privately."

"OK." She walked away quickly and he began to set up flight plans. Huck knew Quinn would need closure and this would be just the place to find it.

* * *

><p>Huck sat up in bed when he heard the door creak open again, it was Quinn and she hadn't even announced herself. Once again he hadn't reached for the gun, she walked over to his side of the bed and climbed into the bed with him. He wasn't sure what he was doing and watched her move close to him.<p>

"Tell me about Sam, the truth." Quinn said, she lay on her back and looked up at him. He wouldn't lie to her but he was sure he could still keep things relatively secret.

"I met Sam when I was in the Army, we were friends then. She used to always look out for me, we were pretty close. I knew Celia and Steven, we stayed in contact over the years. Even when we were both chosen we remained close, she looked after me making sure I was alright." Huck laid down beside her and looked at her as he spoke, "I… I'm not… normal."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm broken… I don't work… I don't think or act as normal people do." Huck said and he meant every word, "Sam is normal. Sam still works, she isn't broken and always checks on me. I should have known something was wrong."

"You've guys been talking?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, she was worried about you when she handed you over to me, she threatened to kill me if I hurt you." Huck turned his head and stared at the ceiling, "Maybe she should have…"

"Don't say things like that," Quinn placed her hand on his chest and he looked at her.

"Sam would have every right to kill me if she knew what I did to you."

"You haven't done anything." Quinn said, she moved her hand off his chest and smiled. "You protected me."

"I've put you in even more danger."

"You said Sam gave me to you? What the hell does that mean?"

"Sam found out Jesse was rigging the election, notified Command and I had to find a way to get close to you without getting caught, that meant limited surveillance from the people watching Jesse. They knew you were a lawyer so coming to visit me in prison didn't send off any redflags, and the letters were our safest form of communication."

"She sold out her brother?"

"I guess you could look at it that way, but she did it partially to protect you. She found a way to get the information without having to kill you afterward." Quinn swallowed, he knew she didn't like the idea of someone she knew and trusted killing her.

"Did you know Jesse before this?"

"I knew of him, I never met him face to face."

"Is Jesse still… still alive?" Quinn asked, Huck nodded his head. Yes, the man was still alive and lived a completely sheltered life. "Is he safe…"

"Tyler lives under the shadow of the United States government, every step he takes and every move he makes is documented. That's as much as I can tell you, Quinn." She nodded her head and moved closer to him, he had wanted to keep a decent amount of space between them but she kept pushing the envelope.

"You think I'm a good person?"

"I know you are."

"Then why do I feel so bad about David?"

"You don't." Quinn's eyes widened, "You want to feel bad. You want to feel guilty, but you don't. You liked it, that worries you. You're worried you're not a good person anymore, don't worry about that Quinn."

"Why not?"

"Because you are good."

"And what if I become bad? Will you still… will you…"

"Will I still look after you?" He asked, Quinn looked away from him and he could make out a slight blush on her cheeks. Was she embarrassed? "Yes." Quinn looked up at him with wide eyes, she reached for the blanket and pulled it up over their bodies.

"I don't want to sleep alone, can you tell me more stories about Sam?" She asked, he should have put her out and told her to back to her room. He should have made up an excuse about having things to do in the morning. Instead he nodded his head and began to tell her stories and each story caused her to move closer until her arms were wrapped securely around him.

It was inappropriate.

It was unprofessional.

He didn't mind at all, and he knew it was wrong. He should have told her to leave, people like him didn't allow people like Quinn Perkins to get close to him. For a second he thought that maybe he wasn't those words they used to describe him in that file.

_Broken. _

_Defective._

_Psychotic._

_Unable to cope in society._

_Inability to maintain personal relationships._

_Unthinking._

_Unfeeling._

_Monster._

He pulled her closer to him as she slept, the longer he held her the more the words disappeared from inside his eyelids. He felt safe, it felt right and he knew now there was nothing wrong with that.

* * *

><p>"You're giving them a room by themselves?" Abby asked, Olivia turned around and walked towards the elevator where Huck and Quinn were waiting with their luggage.<p>

"Abby, they are adults." Olivia said, she leaned over and whispered in Abby's ear. "David will be waiting near the bar in an hour, a car will come and pick you up so you can talk. Be clear, you two only have two hours together." Abby was stunned into silence as they all piled into the elevator together. Once they all stepped out of the elevator onto their floors they all entered their rooms for the night.

"Just get unpacked and we can go." Huck said.

"Go where?" Quinn asked.

"To see Sam… and claim the bodies."


	11. Just Friends

"I'll be right back." Huck said, Quinn nodded her head and walked into the room. Sam was lying on the bed, her bottom lip was busted and her right eye was slightly swollen and she appeared to have a broken or fractured wrist along with a broken thumb and middle finger one each hand. Quinn sat next to her in the uncomfortable chair that caused her leaned forward slightly.

"Oh, thank god it's you." Sam opened one eye and forced herself to smile, she groaned and Quinn leaned forward. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"Ah, shit. Did spin tell you-" Sam snapped her mouth shut and forced herself to smile again, "Tell me what you know."

"I know you got your ass kicked for a box containing dangerous information."

"Did they get the box?" Sam asked.

"They? It was more than one person?"

"It was a group effort, when I came in they had a gun to Dad's head," Sam looked away, her eyes shining with unshed tears under the fluorescent lights. For a moment it was silent, the only thing that could be heard was the beeping of the machine next to her bed. "I was too late, then they killed mom before I could take them out. They already had what they wanted so they left thinking I was dead. Did you claim the bodies?"

"Yes."

"How did you find out about our family problems?" Sam asked, she turned her head and looked back to Quinn.

"Anonymous message. Someone wanted me to know, they wanted to scare me." Quinn reached out, pushing the hair away from Sam's forehead and staring at the bruises and cuts. "I'm sorry… maybe if…"

"Don't be, it's my knuckleheaded brother's fault." Sam attempted to sit up but groaned as her body disagreed, "You mind calling the nurse? I need to use the little lady's room."

"Already thought of that." Huck said while walking in the door with a female nurse who walked over to the bed and helped Sam up out of bed. Huck took a seat next to Quinn holding a dozen red roses in his hand. "She hates flowers."

"Then why did you get her some?"

"It's a game we play." Quinn watched him pluck a petal off one of the roses and twirled it back and forth between his fingers. "I hate veggie burgers, she hates flowers. The last time I was in the hospital she brought me five veggie burgers from Gettysburger and-"

"And you're bringing her flowers to get her back. You really care about her, don't you?" Huck nodded his head, they both looked up when they heard the bathroom door open.

"You're a piece of shit, Spin." Sam said while staring at the roses, "Guess I can't call you spin for long, eh?"

"Take the flowers." He said while standing up and placing them in the vase near her bed. "Do you need anything?"

"Besides rest and a completely new body? No. Thanks for coming, it means a lot to me."

* * *

><p>"Sam will be fine." Huck said, he noticed how sad Quinn looked as they left. "She has ten agents on each floor, no one is getting in or out with her."<p>

"Why ten?"

"She's an important agent, an asset to the company."

"So it is a company, not a committee?" Quinn asked, she could see that he was tired and chose to leave it alone until another time. She remained silent as she prepared for bed in the bathroom, when she stepped out of the restroom Huck was asleep in the bed across the room. She walked over slowly to the bed, she laid in her bed but her eyes kept darting towards Huck's back. Sure, they had shared a bed once but that was a one time occasion, right? "Huck."

"Yes."

"Can I sleep with you… I mean tonight… No, I mean-"

"Just get in." She moved from her bed and climbed into his, she could feel the heat from his body next to hers.

"She's going to be fine."

"What?"

"Sam. She's going to be fine. She's like your oldest friend, you need to know she's going to be ok." Huck turned around slowly and looked at her, "She's strong. She'll pull through…"

"Thanks, Quinn."

"You don't have to thank me, what are friends for?" Huck nodded his head watching her eyes slip closed. Would she ever forgive him? Was this the first step?

* * *

><p>The next morning he woke up and she was gone. He wasn't sure how she slipped out of the bed without him noticing, he felt his stomach drop when he realized she was gone. The men that had come after Sam would come after her too, they could hurt her, they could catch her and she didn't have any protection. She didn't have any backup. What could she have been thinking, he stepped out of the restroom and saw her sitting at the table in the corner of the room.<p>

"Where did you go?"

"Just down to the lobby, grabbed some coffee. Got you one too, would you like some?" She asked, he nodded his head while walking over to the table slowly. "Something wrong?"

"No. Today will just be busy, we have to shadow Olivia at this meeting, then go to the funeral and check on Sam." Huck picked up the cup of coffee and raised it to his lip, "Then I have some business to take care of."

"Like what?"

"It's personal."

"Good, because I have some things to handle to and before you get all wide eyed and worried it's an in and out deal, I want to go back to my old apartment and get-"

"No, Quinn."

"Huck, it's just-"

"No, Quinn."

"Huck, it will only be-"

"No. Anyone could be watching. Anyone could be waiting. We can go later." Quinn nodded her head and looked away, she hated when he treated her like a child. She left the table and grabbed her purse,

"I'll be downstairs waiting in the car with Abby."

* * *

><p>"Trouble in paradise?" Abby asked, "Your boytoy piss you off yet?"<p>

"We're not-"

"I know, maybe if you guys were fooling around then you both would have better attitudes." Quinn sat next to Abby in the back seat pretending to sift through her purse for something. "On the other hand I had a wonderful night, David was very enlightening."

"Isn't this something you would normally tell Olivia?"

"Olivia and I aren't really seeing eye to eye on many things-"

"Mainly me."

"Yes, you're a part of it but that's… a grey area." Abby sighed and smiled, "You really are weird, Quinn Perkins. You lived your own life before him and now he controls every aspect of your relationship, and I mean that in every form. You work with him. Go home with him. I hear the way he tells you what you can and can't know. You only seem to have some backbone when you talk to me, when are you going to stand up to him?" Abby looked up her mirror and placed the lipstick in her purse, she looked over saw Quinn's eyes shining with unshed tears. The next thing she knew Quinn was flying out of the car and walking down the street quickly disappearing into the crowd.

Quinn hated to admit that Abby was right, but in this case the thoughts that had been forming in the back of her mind finally had proof. She called for a cab and directed them to her old apartment. The door looked the same minus the broken and splintered wood from where the FBI had kicked the door in. She opened the door with her key looking around at the tossed and mangled furniture, the apartment looked nothing like it had nearly nine months ago. She walked slowly towards her bedroom and saw it too was in shredded remains, the bed had been cut open, the box spring and been cut open and the wood had been broken and splintered. She walked over to the writing desk and saw saw that it too was destroyed, she moved towards the walk in closet and saw her clothes all on the floor, she moved to the back of the closet, moved a wooden panel and pulled out a bundle of letters.

"What are those?" Quinn turned around saw Gideon standing at the end of the closet. She tossed the letters inside and pulled something else out. It was a black G30s. Quinn had found it hidden under the mattress one day, she knew it belonged to Jesse but didn't want to breach his trust. Instead she hid it along with the letters. "I've missed you, Quinn…"

"Get the hell out, Gideon."

"When I found out you were coming back to California I had to see you again, you were absolved of your crimes. Something about the letter not being real, you ruined my hot story." Gideon stepped further into the closet, "I spent months tracking you, bumping into you and then _he _came back into your life one day. Why is he so special?"

"I don't know who you're talking about."

"Yes, you do. Don't fucking lie to me, Lindsay. Who is he? Why are you living with him? Why were you in his bed?"

"You don't have any right to question what I do with my life. You lied to me, Gideon. You tricked and used me and if you think I'm going to apologize or whatever the hell is running through your mind, you should just go." He moved closer to her, they were only a few feet apart and when he took one more step she raised the gun and he froze, "Now leave me alone!"

"You're not going to shoot me."

"The safety isn't on, Gideon."

"Fine…" He took a few steps backwards, "You'll be seeing me again, Quinn Perkins." She followed him out of the apartment and tucked the gun into her pants once she saw him leave down into the elevator. She rushed back inside grabbed the letters and left the apartment. Maybe Huck had been right, maybe she shouldn't have come here.

* * *

><p>"<em>He was screwing her." Charlie said, Gideon looked up from his plate of food, "They had this sweet little set up, he protected her from you and she gave him all the information she needed about you. He even came to her office a few times."<em>

"_Whatever, just give me the-"_

"_Look here, kid. Get out of town for a while, I know him and he's bad. He makes me look like an angel." Charlie wiped his mouth and handed Gideon the passports, ID's and money. Anything he needed was inside that folder to start his new life, courtesy of Penelope Smith. "Trust me, it's better that I got ahold of you before he did. But if you do run into her… stay away… he's not far behind._

Gideon walked out of the apartment confused. Had that maniac been right? The girl he knew before hadn't hidden guns in her apartment or had she? What was that stack of letters she had? Who were they from? He hid behind a tree and saw her exit the apartment shortly after him, she began walking towards a cab and got inside. Where the hell was she going? Had the letters been a secret message? Were those the real letters that she wrote to Jesse Tyler to threaten him before blowing up Cytron? As he rushed over to his car he was uncertain of the eyes staring at him in the rear view mirror.

* * *

><p>"I'm not your child." Quinn said as soon as she entered the cab. "It's not your job to run after me."<p>

"I'm not running after you, Abby told me you ran off and it was my job to come and find you. I would have done it regardless…" Quinn saw Huck's eyes shoot up to the rear view mirror and then down to her. "Please tell me you didn't…"

"Didn't what?"

"Meet up with Gideon Wallace." He said angrily, Quinn had rarely seen him angry and didn't like the coldness that crept into his eyes.

"Not on purpose, he followed me-"

"Which is what I warned you about but-"

"But I didn't listen! I get it, ok! I messed up and I'm sorry," Quinn sighed, "It was just you… then Abby saying you were controlling me and I felt like maybe she was right… I must really be pathetic if I thought she was right about anything." Huck remained silent until the light moved from red to green and peeled off, swerving between cars and making a sharp left, "What the hell are you doing!"

"Losing your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"That's not what he thinks."

"And how the hell do you know that?" Quinn snapped.

"Because I've been keeping tabs on him and Charlie. Charlie told him that we were a couple, that you were pretending to date him just to get closer to Billy Chambers. I would say it's a complete accident he ran into you but I don't think so." Huck parked quickly and got out out the car, Quinn followed him into the unmarked black car and hurried up and sped off. "He thinks, in his mind, that you were wrong to lead him on."

"But wasn't he lying to me the entire-"

"Yes."

"Then why would it be-"

"I'm not sure."

"But we're not together, where are you going? The restaurant is the other way-"

"We're not going to the restaurant. Olivia felt it was too dangerous for you to be anywhere around Billy, he obviously knows about you and Gideon, he would see your face and get scared or have you kidnapped." Huck pulled up to a condo and Quinn stepped out following him inside.

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Larkin." Huck nodded his head and the doorman, the doorman handed him a keycard and Quinn followed behind him studying everything in here. She was never aware he had a house so close to her own, how long had he been studying her before forming that plan to get to Jesse?

She followed him into the apartment at the end of the hall, unlike other safe houses she had visited with him this place had comfortable furniture, food that she could actually choke down, and there was an entire wall filled with books. Real literature. Quinn looked at the books before moving over to the coffee table where there were a few magazine subscriptions. Sports Illustrated, A cooking magazine and a Teen Vogue magazine.

"This isn't your place?" Quinn said while looking up to see Huck standing in front of her.

"Why would you say that?" She held up the magazines. "They're magazines."

"You _hate _sports, you don't cook and… I know you can't possibly read Teen Vogue." Huck reached over and took the magazines from her, "Am I right?"

"This is my place, these magazines aren't mine. They belonged to my last girlfriend."

"What was her name?" Quinn asked.

"Kate."

"Was it serious?"

"Very." He placed the magazines down and walked away from her, she turned around knowing she was breaching a very dangerous subject with him. Quinn just didn't believe it was fair that her life was an open book but he had many secrets.

"Did you love her?" She asked, his hand hovered over the refrigerator door.

"Yes." He said before opening the door and grabbing a water.

"Why did you break up?"

"Why do you care?" he asked, he turned around and stared at her. She watched as he brought the water bottle to his lips but his eyes hadn't wavered.

"You get to know about all my exes but I don't get to know about at least one of yours?"

"That would be different if we were dating."

"No, it wouldn't. We're friends."

"Are we?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Quinn asked, Huck turned around and began to look through the cabinets.

"It means that you don't trust me, you think I'm trying to control you and I guess… monopolize your time for some devious reason."

"Devious? I wouldn't say devious."

"Many people would use devious to describe me."

"Then maybe they don't know you as well as I do."

"You know me well?"

"I'm trying to… but then it's classified or you simply refuse to talk about it which makes me think you're putting distance between us for a reason. Then I have those thoughts about you again," Huck pretended to be looking for something but he was worried, worried that she would pry and find things about him that she didn't like and would run away. That was the last thing he wanted right now. "I think that you're using me or that there's someone else in my life you're tasked with finding, and outing and… I don't know. I never know how to feel with you, I trust you and I shouldn't. I like you and I shouldn't."

"What do you like about me?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions for a man who doesn't like to give a lot of answers."

"What do you want to know?"

"Why did you break up with Kate?" Quinn asked.

"She broke up with me."

"Why?" Quinn asked, she stood up and walked towards the island in the kitchen, Huck closed the cabinets and leaned against the counter. Quinn walked around the island and leaned against it putting a bit of space between them.

"She wanted to run away and I didn't. If I had, I would have never met you."

"But you would be with a woman you love, right?" Huck raised the bottle of water to his lips and Quinn looked away. The way his eyes seemed to pass through her cutting straight through caused her to blush. How was he able to do that?

"Doesn't matter."

"Why not?"

"Because it doesn't. You can love someone as much as you want but you can't make them do what you want no matter how much you want to." Huck continued to stare at her, he noticed how she never quite met his eyes, sometimes looking directly behind him at the cabinets just above his head. "If I had said yes, if I had walked away…" It was his turn to look away, he thought about it a few times. What if he had left with Kate? What if he had never met Quinn?

"You would be happy." She said and moved towards the refrigerator.

"I would have never met you."

"And that leads me to my next question. Why am I so special to you, Huck?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Rewrote this a few times. Sorry for the delay. <strong>_


	12. With Clarity Comes

It remained silent for too long but Quinn hadn't said a word. She didn't want to be the person to have to budge, she always backed off and she was tired. Quinn wanted to know why he was going out of his way to protect her and come to her rescue. Right now he was silent, drinking his water as if she hadn't asked him a question at all. Maybe she had pushed him too far with Kate. Quinn couldn't help but think about Kate, what was she like? What did she look like? For a second she was jealous of the woman. There really wasn't a way to rationalize her jealousy, she simply knew the man in front of her better. Obviously she didn't know him too well or they would be together right now here, having conversations, reading magazines he hates, eating food he would never touch and reading books he wanted nothing to do with.

Damn she hated Kate.

"You're nice."

"What?" Quinn asked, she pulled out an orange and began to peel it. "

"You're nice. I like you because you're nice."

"Was Kate nice?"

"No, she wasn't."

"Then why did you like her?" Quinn asked.

"Kate was… a different girl. Kate was rough around the edges and I liked that at the time. But then she became too pushy, too harsh and I didn't like it anymore. You and Kate are very different people, Quinn."

"I'm nice? That's all?" Quinn asked as she dropped the peels into the garbage.

"There's nothing wrong with being nice, nice is… nice." Quinn ate a slice of her orange and turned back to face him, "People like you … nice people, you're rare in the world. You were kind and thoughtful, you put others before yourself…"

"See where that got me." Quinn murmured and walked out of the kitchen, Huck followed behind her slowly. Had he upset her? What had he said? He was sure being nice was still considered a compliment?

"In those letters, you were different. You were kind and sweet, thoughtful and caring. But you were still so sad, I didn't like to see the sadness in you, I still don't." Quinn remained uncharacteristically silent, "Did I say something wrong or…"

"No. Everything is fine."

"No, it's not. You never say everything is fine. That's something you would tell Jesse or Gideon, not me. You never mind telling me exactly what's wrong, I know that for a fact, it's one of your more annoying traits." Huck sat beside her looking down at the magazines.

"I'm fine, Huck. Those letters brought back some very … rough times. Things I'd rather forget to be honest, just forget I said anything." Huck watched her curl into herself, he could see her become immersed in her own thoughts and he was worried. What part of the letters could she be talking about? Was this because he had called her nice? He hadn't meant it as an insult or was it something deeper…

"It's Jesse."

"Doesn't matter."

"It does-"

"When I'm not here, in this city, I can pretend he didn't exist. I can pretend it wasn't real, that he didn't lie to me and use me. But in this city I can't hide, I can't be Quinn Perkins. When I'm here I'm Lindsay Dwyer, nice Lindsay Dwyer. I'm the molotov mistress. So being here, back here, there's never going to be closure." Quinn looked up at him, "But I don't feel that way with you, you're the last connection to my old life. Outside of my problem with Penelope, you're the last connection and things should always feel tense and strange. But with you… everything feels new, it feels like a fresh start." Quinn looked down at the orange in her hands, "It feels right."

"What if I took you to see Jesse?"

"I wouldn't risk it. I'm being followed, besides I don't want to see him. Was that the personal business you were handling?"

"Yes, besides he wants to see you and I think it would be easier for you to break it to him that his parents are dead."

* * *

><p>It was dark when Huck pulled up to the house, the houses on the block all looked just as Jesse's. The street was quiet outside of the crickets as they walked towards the house. Huck knocked twice and Jesse opened the door.<p>

"Come in." Jesse said, he left the door and open and Huck closed it behind them, Huck walked through the back of the house and back out onto the patio. He wanted to give them as much privacy as they needed.

"You look beautiful." Jesse said, Quinn folded her arms across her chest and walked into the kitchen. "I deserve that."

"You deserve a lot more than a silent treatment, Jesse."

"Why did you come?"

"Huck asked, besides I needed to say a few things to you." Jesse nodded his head, "I hate you, Jesse Tyler. Don't speak, just let me talk. Everything I did for you, I left everything I knew for you. I absolutely had no reason to come outside of you, I left my friends, my job and everything for you. Was it that important? Why did you choose me?" She asked, he looked scared and sunk down in his seat like a scolded school boy. "Answer. Me. Now." Her voice dropped lower with each word into an even icier tone.

"Penelope picked you. She told me who, I didn't have a say in it-" Quinn raised her hand and he stopped talking.

"You owe me over twenty thousand dollars, I don't know if they're paying you or what the situation but I'm going to get my money one way or the other." Jesse nodded his head, Quinn turned her head and looked away from him. "I hope you know I don't trust anyone, I can't…"

"What about him?" Jesse tilted his head towards the patio door that was cracked.

"Huck? What about him?"

"You trust him, you were sitting in a cell holding his damn hand. You come back with him, you're probably living with him. Why do you trust him?" Jesse asked.

"I'm asking the questions."

"Do you love him?" Jesse asked.

"What if I say yes? What if I say I love him?" Jesse opened his mouth and snapped it closed, his eyes were alight with anger, "What if I say every time you touched me I thought about him, every time you left I went to him. And sometimes when I closed my eyes, I could almost pretend he was you." Jesse stood up slamming his hands down on the table, "Does it hurt?"

"How long have you been in love with him?"

"Jesse, I'm not in love with him."

"But you do love him." Jesse leaned in slightly, he bared his teeth as if he was going to lunge at her.

"It doesn't matter. I've said what I said, got the closure I needed." She stood up and walked towards the patio door.

"Lindsay!" he yelled, she stopped and turned around. "I found the letters, in the closet…" Quinn turned around and glared at him, "What is so special about him? Why would you have told him half of that stuff?"

"Doesn't matter." Quinn said, "You had some fantasy about me, thinking that I would come back and forgive you and be the nice little Lindsay Dwyer again, the one you tricked. Well I'm not. Don't ever call me Lindsay Dwyer again, that girl is dead, just like your parents."

* * *

><p>Quinn remained quiet all the way back to the apartment. Huck was surprised she lasted that long.<p>

"I'll take the couch." Quinn said but it didn't surprise him when an hour later his bedroom door opened and she walked over to the bed with tears in her eyes. "He knows about the letters…"

"Does he have them?" Huck asked.

"I have them."

"Then why worry?"

"He knows what I told you, as much as I shouldn't care I do. Those letters were private, the things I told you were private and now he's thinking things that aren't true. I mean, I told him I was thinking about you…"

"Were you?" Huck asked, he looked down at her and Quinn thought about their entire relationship. Even now, crying in his arms while they both were nearly naked, it seemed odd suddenly. This isn't what normal people did, or did they? Had she thought about him? Damon, not Huck. Yes, so many times she had wished that Damon was her boyfriend, he was thoughtful, funny, offered good advice and listened to her. Everything a woman would want. Between the time she realized Damon Larkin wasn't real and realizing her fiance was a lying, missing, two timing asshole, he changed.

Damon Larkin. Huck. Whatever his real name was. He was a liar, he had lied to her and used her for his own gain just like everyone else. So he had been demoted in her eyes, no longer the perfect candidate for a husband. No, not at all and then now. Things were changing, shifting all the time. She hadn't slept alone all this week, he had been there for her when he didn't have to be. Why hadn't he told her to go back to her sleeping space? He hadn't told her once, every single time he accepted her with sad eyes and open arms. He stroked her hair, listened to her until she fell asleep, he never fell asleep before her.

As she thought about all this, she had to wonder if she was in love with him. It wasn't because he was the only man in her life. No, most men didn't compare to Huck. Gideon sure didn't, even before she realized he was lying and using her. As much as she hated to admit to herself she had even thought about him when she was with Gideon, even so much as dreaming about waking up next to him.

"I was…" Quinn admitted, she looked up into his eyes, "I wanted him to act like you, that's weird?"

"How was I acting?" Huck asked.

"You were caring, thoughtful, you actually listened to me." Quinn rubbed his back gently, and now suddenly every action felt wrong. Being pressed against him this way felt wrong, and it explained her interest in Kate and how jealous she felt of her. "You seemed to enjoy talking to me and the things I said, I wanted that with him and then one day I guess…" She looked down and tried slowly loosened her arms, "I stopped wanting it with him and wanted it with you."

"Until…"

"What makes you think there's an until?"

"There is one. I'm not… Damon Larkin isn't real, you stopped trusting me," Huck's arms were wrapped securely around her, "You left…"

"Because I was scared. You weren't… there were always secrets… there's still secrets, and I thought… I guess I thought I knew you…Then I didn't and I had to leave, I had to get away from you." Huck stared at her surprised, he hadn't expected the conversation to take this turn. Now that it had he couldn't stop his mind from pumping out questions, what did she want from him now? Would friendship be enough for her? Hell, would it be enough for him now that he knew.

"What's changed?" Huck asked, "I still have secrets. You still don't know me…"

"Maybe I'm not afraid now. I was but now I'm not…" Quinn hadn't looked away and she moved her hand up and down his bare back nervously. "Tell me about Kate."

"Don't change the subject." Quinn leaned forward and brushed her lips against his own, gently, nervously and didn't know what to expect. Her heart hammered in her chest and her stomach was in knots as he closed his eyes, she expected him to yell at her or get angry and tell her to get out. Quinn squealed as he rolled her over onto her back, and hovered above her, "This isn't a game."

"You don't have to tell me that, I know it's not a game." She moved her hands down his back as he placed his hands on both sides of her head and looked down at her. He leaned down and brushed his lips against her own experimentally. They were soft just as he expected, Quinn's kiss had been too brief. He wanted to explore her, why hadn't he realized this earlier? He moved his mouth over hers, he heard her moan and felt her legs part under him as he slipped his tongue in her mouth.

She tasted sweet, like oranges. He pulled back only because he could barely breath, her eyelids fluttered open and he was surprised to see her stare at him like that. Like she wanted him. God, he wanted her too and could feel himself growing hard against her, she wasn't wearing pants. Just a shirt and underwear. His shirt.

"Huck."

"What?"

"Don't stop."


	13. Interlude: Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note: Uh, yeah. This is a sex scene so if that's not your thing than you can stop reading until I post the next part. I added this scene in because I felt like it was semi-needed and I hate when other writers will just skip the sex and go to the next thing (Unless it's super forced and I think I kinda paced it alright, hopefully) and that's always bothered me... and then I realized I was doing it too because I was too chicken to write the scenes. So. Here You go. Thanks for reading guys. **

Quinn watched his eyes move down her body, she was more than welcome to the idea of crossing this line with him. He stood up on his knees and looked down at her body, he reached for the hem of the black shirt and moved it slowly over her head, his fingertips ghosting over her skin causing her to shiver as he tossed the shirt over the side of the bed. Huck wasn't sure why she wanted him but he was grateful she did, he leaned down and kissed her again, Quinn had wanted to feel his mouth on hers but moaned when she felt him kissing down her neck, across her collarbone and began to lick and suck gently on one breast while he massaged the other one, at first he gently stroked her nipple until she begged for more.

Her body was heating up and as he licked and sucked she felt his other hand below her waist tugging at her panties. Yes, that's what she needed right now. She heard the fabric rip but couldn't care less as long as he began touching her in other places. Both his hands disappeared and so did his mouth, she felt him kissing lower, past her navel.

"Huck, you don't-"

"Lindsay, I do. Now let me." She rubbed the back of his head and nodded, he continued kissing down. He spread her legs farther apart as he moved closer, The first swipe of his tongue was her undoing, and it still hadn't felt nearly as good as the next, and the one after that felt insanely different. He slipped two fingers inside of her as he licked and suck at her clit. Why had it taken him this long to realize that Quinn Perkins crying out his name was what he wanted? She tasted even better than he imagined, he replaced his fingers with his tongue, moving his tongue in and out of her until all she could do was grab his head and at some point she began to try to shove him away rather than pull him closer.

She was close.

He stopped, stood up watching as confusion and lust clouded her features. Quinn watched as he began to pull down his boxers and pants in one quick motion.

"Come here." Quinn said, "It's your turn."

Huck left his clothes and walked back over to the bed, she sat up in the bed on her knees and Huck crawled over to her, he kissed her allowing her to taste herself and she moaned before pushing him backwards. Huck fell backwards catching himself on his elbows and watching as she leaned down and grabbed his hard cock and moved her hand up and down massaging him, she was rewarded with a groan he tried to choke down.

"Tell me if I hurt you…" Quinn said.

"You're not being nearly rough enough…" Quinn gripped him tighter and leanded forward placing a soft kiss on the tip of his cock. She tasted the precum that was already there and leaned forward the move her tongue along the underside and was awarded with another moan when she finally took him inside her mouth and began to suck as she moved her head up and down. Quinn felt his hands in her hair pulling and guiding her and she allowed him, she pulled back as he gripped her hair tightly and she looked up at him.

"You stopped with me, I'm stopping with you."

"That mouth is going to get you into trouble one day." He reached out for her, pulling her ontop of him. She liked being close to him, she always had, and she wasn't sure why. Right now she didn't care to explore the whys, she just wanted him inside of her. The unbearable ache was starting to become almost painful, she gripped him and slid down onto his cock and sighed. Yes, that was exactly what she had needed, she began to rock her hips meeting his thrusts. "I'm not wearing a condom, Quinn."

"I know, it feels great."

"No, I mean… the possibility… of getting you… pregnant." His hands fell to her waist and he began to guide her as he slammed into her again and again. She felt great wrapped around him, pulling him deeper into her each time, she had yet to answer his question. He forced her to roll her over, placing her on her back and had changed things, "Quinn…"

"I'm on birth control, you can come inside me." Huck moved faster inside her, she moaned calling out his name. He hadn't let up yet, she could feel herself moving towards that climax. Pretty soon the lights were going to go off behind her eyes, with or without him.

"Not yet, Quinn. Wait for me… I can feel you…" She looked into his eyes and pulled him down and kissed him, she tasted herself on his tongue. It was an odd mix of both of them, she could feel his strokes become shaky and jerky. He began to say her name. Her real name, she shattered around him as he filled her. He collapsed on top of her, for a moment the only sound was their breathing.

"Huck."

"Yeah…" He forced himself to pull out of her and rolled off of her.

"I think I-" His phone began to ring, he grabbed it and answered it.

"It's me, Liv. What's wrong?"


	14. Comes Confusion

Huck lay awake while she slept. His conversation with Olivia had went longer than he expected when he rolled over he saw she was asleep with a small smile. He should have been asleep with her, they had an early morning. Olivia told him that Billy was insane and the things he was demanding were ridiculous, they would have to find another way to stop him. Right now his only worry was Quinn, had they moved too quickly? As he closed his eyes he knew he couldn't mess things up between them, especially not now.

Huck's phone rang and his eyes snapped open, it was Sam.

"What's up, Sam?" Huck asked.

"Someone has cameras in your house. I have to say, Spin, you made me blush by the show you just put on." Huck got out of the bed slowly and walked over to his dresser, he opened up a drawer and pressed a button in the back of it. "You and Quinn?"

"Sam…" He said slowly, he didn't want to talk about this right now.

"I'm not surprised, she's your type. Hell, she's everyone's type. Loyal, smart, pretty and now I know she's pretty flexible." Sam giggled, "If you hurt her, I will hurt you, Spin. I know since Command put you out on loan you've been hurt too. Things didn't work out with Kate, I'm sorry but maybe they could work out with Quinn. At least she loves you."

"Goodnight, Sam." Huck said, he was being short so he didn't say anything mean to Sam.

"Oh, I struck a nerve did I? Goodnight, Spin. Well, guess I can't call you that anymore." Huck hung up the phone and closed the drawer, Quinn mumbled something in her sleep and rolled over, her hand rubbed the spot where he should have been and she opened her eyes slowly looking around. She spotted him across the room and rolled onto her back running her fingers through her hair.

"Come back to bed, Huck. Who were you talking to?"

"Sam." He said while walking towards her, he climbed into bed and she wrapped her arms around him. "You were going to say something before I answered the phone, but you fell asleep."

"It was nothing, what did Sam say? Is she alright?"

"Sam? Yes. She's fine, it's us she's worried about. Someone placed cameras in this apartment, and they saw everything that just happened and sent it to Sam. It could only be one person."

"Who?" She asked, she looked around the bedroom.

"Kate." Huck said, "Don't worry, they can't see anything now."

"Your ex-girlfriend?"

"It wouldn't surprise me, if Penelope pulled her into this." Huck sighed, "It's going to be fine, I'll handle it."

* * *

><p>Huck was just about to drift off to sleep again when his phone rang, he was about to turn the damn thing off. He wanted to sleep but for some reason the world wouldn't let him, he peeled Quinn's arms away from him and answered it.<p>

"What?"

"Riddle me this, baby." Kate said on the other end of the phone, "You're going to fuck another girl in our place?"

"There is no us, Kate. You made that very clear."

"Y'know, I was supposed to kill her, that girl in your bed. I should have, I should have just followed her home and killed her but then you probably would have been there too. How long have you been with her?"

"That's none of your business, Kate. I would prefer that you not get involved, things will get bad really quickly if you keep doing this."

"Don't worry, Spin. I'm just getting starting, Hell, Penelope doesn't even have to pay me for this. I'll take her out for free."

"Katherine, if you touch her I will have no choice but to hurt you." Huck said calmly, he didn't want to speak her under these circumstances. "And I don't want to but I will."

"We'll be in touch, baby." She ended the phone call and he was tempted to throw the phone across the room, but he didn't want to wake Quinn. He didn't want her to worry, he was causing more and more problems in her life.

* * *

><p>"I'll be back." Huck said, Quinn knew something was going on. She heard arguing with Kate last night on the phone. It was her. Kate was coming after her for whatever reason, as soon as he closed the door and left she grabbed her bag. There was no doubt in her mind that Kate was coming, it was just a matter of time.<p>

An hour ticked by before the doorknob jiggled, she assumed it was Huck. How wrong she was, it was odd to finally put a face to a name. She had short black hair, and smiled happily.

"Nice to finally meet you, I'm-"

"Kate."

"You know about me?"

"He's told me so much." Quinn said bitterly. "What do you want?"

"First off, I'm going to kill you." Kate closed the door behind her and walked over to Quinn, "But right now I need all the information you have Jesse Tyler."

"Fine." Quinn said angrily.

"Fine? It's that easy." Kate sat across her and watched her dig through her bag, Kate wasn't sure why she hadn't pulled out her own firearm, but now it was too late to reach for it. If she did reach for it the woman would kill her. "You're going to kill me."

"No, I don't think so. I mean, I might. My finger could slip and then Huck would come back and clean up the mess for me." Kate smiled, she couldn't believe how deceptive she was. Penelope definitely hadn't warned her about this. Kate had been so excited to meet the woman who had stolen Huck right out from underneath her. "But he cares about you, he loves you."

"And what about you?"

"You came here to kill me so I'll be the one asking the question. What does Penelope want from Jesse?"

"I don't know, I was sent to retrieve you." Kate looked up at the door as it opened. Huck stepped inside and looked at Quinn then Kate. He pulled out his gun and kicked the door closed and trained it on Kate. "Honey, I just met your new girlfriend, quite a pistol."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Huck asked as he walked near them and then he saw the gun Quinn was holding. When did she get a gun? How did he not notice and why did she know how to hold it properly?

"You know why." Kate said, Huck lowered his weapon and pulled the zipties out of his pocket. "You taking me in?"

"Yes, and that's me being kind. You know what I'm capable of." He tied her hands together and removed both of her weapons watching as Quinn put her weapon away.

"How long were you screwing her?" Kate asked.

"We were not-"

"You told me you would think about it then you never did. You became distant and it was because-" Huck jammed the needle in her neck and watched her succumb to unconsciousness.

"Now, explain to me why you have a gun?" Quinn looked up at him and then back at his girlifriend.

"Only if you explain to me why you never told that you were in a relationship before." Quinn said, she sounded angry. He was used to her sounding angry but her tone was icy. He didn't like that.

"You were seeing someone." Huck said, it had been the truth. Huck had simply began to ignore Kate, all her wants and demands came second to his initial mission. He never wanted Quinn to find out about things like this.

"And you had a girlfriend!"

"And then I didn't. She broke up with me."

"When?" Quinn asked, she folded her arms across her chest.

"It wasn't an easy choice to make-"

"I said when? When did she break up with you?"

"When I returned from Defiance." Huck said, "Now tell me where you got the gun."


	15. Connections

Huck stared at her not believing her answer. A close friend had came and taken Kate away, afterward Huck pursued his answer. Why did she have that gun and who did she get it from? Did she expect him to really believe it was Jesse's?

"I don't care if you believe me or not, it's the truth. This is the only reason that I forced Gideon to leave my apartment before you showed up." Huck continued to stare at her, "At least say something."

"Did your father teach you how to shoot?"

"I'd rather not talk about him-"

"I didn't ask what you wanted, I asked did he teach you how to shoot."

"I don't want to discuss him right now." Quinn said again, her eyes moved from side to side quickly. She looked like a trapped animal.

"Quinn, I need to know-"

"Yes, Huck! Yes, he taught me. My father was not mentally equipped to have a child and when my mother died he became worse." Huck watched as she balled her fist, "He was a war vet, he had a short temper and spent more time drinking than being a father. He told me that one day I would need to know how to protect myself, that there were evil people out here." She looked away from him for the first time and stared down at an empty spot on the ground and smirked bitterly. "He may have been a bad dad, but at least he was an honest one."

"Quinn, I didn't ask to make you angry, I asked because-"

"Because you think I can't protect myself. Because you're worried that one day you'll leave and I'll end up missing. Like I told you Huck, I'm not your child. I'm nobody's child."

"Your father is still alive-"

"I'm dead to him." Quinn said angrily, she grabbed her purse off the couch and moved quickly towards the door, Huck moved faster than her and blocked the door. "Move, Huck."

"I'm not letting you leave here like this." She looked away from him but he could still see the tears. Huck had made many people cry in his lifetime, some of those people he cared for and others he didn't. This time he knew he had crossed a line. "You talked to him didn't you?"

"I thought you were following me everywhere."

"No, I mean… I checked in on you but I still had jobs to do." Huck raised his hand slowly and turned her head towards him. "What happened?"

"He never looked so ashamed, he said he wished that I was less like him, that I had actually used my head before doing something so stupid. I mean, he thought I actually did it." Huck wrapped his arms around her as she leaned forward hiding her face in his chest, "He told me to never come back, that he wasn't going to get caught up in anything dealing with me. And that he didn't… didn't want me causing any trouble with his new family."

"He remarried?"

"Yes, around the time I went off to college and he moved to California." Huck stroked her hair gently, he wished he hadn't pushed her so hard. Ray Dwyer was obviously someone she didn't want to talk about. "I thought you knew."

"No, I didn't."

"I hate him, Huck."

"I know." He walked her over towards the couch and sat down, "Everything is going to be fine."

* * *

><p>"Your daughter is in town." Gideon said once Ray Dwyer stepped from his car.<p>

"I don't have a daughter."

"Oh, I know that's a lie. Your daughter is Lindsay Dwyer, she ran off and ended up getting arrested except she was exonerated." Ray's hand froze over the doorknob as Gideon down on the steps of his front porch. "You didn't know, did you?"

"I stopped checking."

"Yes, your Lindsay was framed." Ray pushed the key into the lock, "You still don't care, do you?"

"I'm not a good man, and I damn sure wasn't a great father. The last person she wants to see is me." Gideon was left sitting alone on his porch, he stood up after a few minutes and walked to his car. He was unaware of the eyes watching him. He arrived at his apartment a short while later. Someone knocked on the door just as he settled down in front of the television.

"Who is it?"

"UPS."

"Oh…" Gideon walked to the door, opened it and saw Huck instead. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"You and I need to talk."

* * *

><p>Huck had debated dropping Quinn off at the hotel but knew it would be safer that way. They sat in the silent car for a few minutes before Huck leaned over and kissed her. There was still so much he didn't know about her, she was so broken. He didn't want to fix her, he wanted to heal her. As he kissed her he wondered if she would just end up more broken because of it. He felt her hand move down his chest and stop at his lap, she pulled down his zipper before he grabbed her wrist.<p>

"I'll see you in a while, I'll meet you at the airport."

"Alright." He was glad that she didn't fight him, he waited until he was sure she was safe inside and headed towards Ray Dwyer's house. The man's continued existence only served to bother him, he could kill him easily but thought it would be better to see what his new family was like. That's when he saw Gideon Wallace, the man was becoming a pest. Why was he _so _obsessed with Quinn and her family?

Huck followed him back to his apartment, he followed him silently down the hallway waiting until he was inside his apartment for a few minutes to knock on the door. Yes, Huck would finally get to talk to Gideon Wallace and put this problem to rest.

"Who is it?"

"UPS." Huck said, Gideon opened the door foolishly. Did Gideon even have any packages coming today?

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked, he folded his arms across his chest and scowled at me.

"You and I need to talk." Huck shoved him backwards and watched as Gideon lost his footing and fell backwards onto the floor. Huck walked inside, closing the door and stepping over him.

"You can't just-" Gideon hopped up and followed behind Huck. "Why the hell are you here? You already screwed my girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend?" Huck turned around slowly and looked him up and down. "Since when has she ever been your girlfriend? Your deal with Penelope was that you pretend to be her boyfriend and figure out if she was Lindsay Dwyer." Huck grabbed Gideon by his throat and began to squeeze, "She was never yours, she was always mine. Don't forget that."

"You...stupid… Penelope…" Huck released his throat and watched as Gideon fell to the floor holding his throat. "She cheated on Jesse too, what makes you think you're special?"

"We both know why I'm special." Huck stood next to him and kicked the side of his head, Gideon cried out and grabbed his head while rolling on the floor. "Quinn never cheated on Jesse. I'm Huck. I'm Damon Larkin. I'm so many people that you can't wrap your head around it. Quinn is important to me so my question is why are you still poking around in her life?"

"She'll be mine… when she realizes what you are… when she realizes what you do…"

"So this has nothing to do with Quinn." Huck picked him up off the floor by the collar of his shirt. "Where is he?"

"Who?"

"You know exactly who I'm talking about."

"I haven't the slightest idea," Gideon said and smirked, Huck punched him and held onto the collar as he crumpled to the floor. "You stupid-"

"Now I'm getting offended, Gideon." Huck said and dropped him on the floor.

"When she finds out-"

"When she finds out that you're framing our boss, that you're writing a story with David Rosen, and that you're housing him she won't want you back. You used her, and she never wanted you."

"You love her, don't you? That's why you're doing this? Penelope is going to-" Huck placed his booted foot on Gideon's throat.

"Penelope Smith is my problem, now." Huck said, "I should kill you, I should be creative with it but I won't, because she does care about you. If you keep pursuing this case it will lead to your death, and your family's torture."

"My family?" He said when Huck removed his boot from his throat.

"Julia and Devon Wallace, your younger sister Emily who is about to graduate from High School and Ethan Wallace, your younger brother who's a freshman. It will happen and it will be your fault. Don't let Charlie and Penelope get you killed."

"How do you know about Charlie?"

"We used to work together, I know his tricks." Huck pulled a needle out of jacket and leaned down and injected it into Gideon's neck. When Gideon stopped jerking and writhing he moved into his room, grabbed Gideon's laptop and left. He still had a flight to catch.

* * *

><p>The only sound heard in their bedroom was the television, he could feel that she was tense and he was as well. Huck knew there was no way he could kill Gideon without having to kill David. He had explained the situation to Olivia and she told him she was not to touch David, that he was off limit and so was Gideon. He had been so close to snapping his neck when they were alone, he wasn't sure what possessed him to walk away but he was glad he did.<p>

"Were the jobs classified?" Quinn asked, Huck turned and looked at her. "I mean, all of them."

"Yes, they're sealed property of the United States Government."

"So you worked for some secret agency?" She asked.

"Yes, I did."

"But what happened?"

"I was too good at my job, they said it had come to a point where I was too dangerous to be around people. You were my testing case, to see if I could get information without being violent." Quinn listened and wondered how violent he could be. She had barely seen him in action, and what she did see hadn't been violent but she did notice he moved quickly and didn't leave much at a scene. Not with Penelope or Kate.

"So you could have killed me?" Quinn asked, he opened his mouth to speak and snapped it shut again. "I can see why someone would think you were violent," She reached out and grabbed his hand interlacing it with her own.

"Quinn, I was...am… a bad person. I've done bad, unforgivable things for this country… and for myself… I had a problem." He moved closer to her, he wanted to make sure he worded everything carefully. He didn't want to scare her away, he wanted to be honest but knew that all honesty came at a price. "I liked to hurt people… it was fun for me because everyone was bad… but I… I was good. Then they locked me away for a while and I was assigned one case with violence and one without violence. I thought there was nothing but bad people in the world, then I met you…"

"And you thought I was nice."

"You are nice, there's nothing wrong with being nice, Quinn." He reached up and touched her, it was awkward but she leaned into him.

"And what if I'm not so nice? What if I turn out to be a bad person?" Quinn asked. "Will there be something wrong with me?" Huck could hear the unanswered question that she hadn't asked, she wanted to know if something was wrong with her.

"No, not you." He said and leaned forward to kiss her, "Everything would be fine."

"Where did you go after you dropped me off?" Quinn asked and Huck's lips were so close to her own.

"I went to see your father but I found Gideon instead."


	16. More Than Words

"Charlie is M.I.A., Gideon is M.I.A. and Jesse Tyler is missing." Huck paced back and forth and kept repeating the sentence over and over again. The thirtieth time he stopped midway through his sentence and looked Quinn, "Penelope has him."

"Jesse?"

"She's coming for us." Huck said, he grabbed her hand and led her out the door. He hopped into his car and sped towards OPA. Quinn had never seen him like this, he was mumbling under his breath and he was sweating like he ran a marathon. Was he afraid? No, he couldn't be, Huck wasn't afraid of anyone. Then it must have been her that he was afraid for, he thought Penelope would do something to her now that she had Jesse.

"Everything is going to be fine." Quinn said as they rode the elevator up to OPA. Huck stepped inside and froze, Olivia had went home for the day and hadn't seen her car in the parking lot. Someone else was here and waiting on them. Huck pushed Quinn behind him and walked silently towards the door.

"Do come in, Mr. Huck." Huck and Quinn stepped inside the office, "We haven't seen each other in a while."

"You killed Charlie." Huck said and stepped inside. Jesse was leaning against Olivia Pope's desk and Penelope Smith was lying on the floor in cold blood. "And Penelope."

"Yes, he got in the way and so did she. Penelope had some crazy idea to run off together," Jesse smirked and then laughed, he looked to Quinn, "And somehow you get the girl."

"Jesse, I don't know what you think you're doing-"

"I'm getting rid of the evidence or at least making sure my alibi is covered. I know agents are looking for me this very second, so if you don't mind could you come over here Lindsay and take this gun." Huck reached for Quinn but she walked over towards him slowly, fixing her purse on her shoulder. "It's empty so don't try anything."

"Don't worry, I won't." Quinn took the gun from him and held it.

"Now that's better, and by the way, Mr. Huck." Jesse took his eyes off Quinn and she pulled out her own gun, the familiar black G30s. "What are you doing?" he asked, Quinn pointed the gun at him. "You're not going to kill me."

"No, but a flesh wound will do."

* * *

><p>"Agent Charlie?" Command questioned, he wanted to know about everyone involved in this mission.<p>

"Missing."

"Gideon Wallace?" He asked.

"Found in Rome with David Rosen."

"And their information?" Command asked.

"I pretended to be an anonymous source, I fed them enough information for them to think Jesse Tyler was the mastermind and it was a lucrative plan created by both Tyler and Chambers, sir."

"Good, good. I'll deal with Billy myself, soldier, good work."

"Thank you, Command."

"I guess I won't kill you after all." Huck watched the man walk down the street and wait on the corner for a black car, he stepped inside and disappeared down the dark and rainy street. Huck had been frightened when Command called him over the radio but he met with him as he planned. Penelope's murder had been hushed up and they buried her in an unmarked grave, there was still lots of paperwork to do but since Huck wasn't an official member of B613 anymore he didn't have to worry about that.

He was free for now.

"Something wrong?" Quinn asked as he walked inside their apartment.

"No, everything is fine for now." Huck sat down on the couch and she sat next to him, "I meant it."

"Meant what?"

"I start to think back to those letters, I may have lied about my name but I never lied in those letters. I told you the truth, I shouldn't have but I did. I felt like I had to, it only seemed fair."

"Had it not been for you and those letters, not to mention Olivia… I'd probably be in prison, but I don't care about those letters. I mean, I care but I care about you more." Quinn slipped her arm around his waist and rested her head against his shoulder. "It was your actions that mattered, it was always more than words, that's why I came to see you myself that first time."

"It's Sam's fault."

"She's always playing matchmaker, at least something good came out of it this time."

"This time?"

"There were others but they were… strange. Not my cup of tea."

"And I am?" he asked, he looked at her\ waiting on his answer.

"Of course you are, Huck."

"That's not my name." Huck said, he looked away. If they were going tos tart this relationship then it needed to be based on honesty and the truth. "My name is Javier."

"I like it, and I guess you can call me Lindsay from now on." He smiled, it was the beginning of something new and he felt content and hoped she felt it too.

**Author's Note: ... And that's a wrap. I might come back to this story but I felt like I was seriously dragging my ass on this one and it was longer than I initially expected. Thanks for reading folks, leave me faves, follows and reviews. Sorry if the ending is too abrupt, I knew I could only keep dragging these characters, situations and plots out for so long until it was a yawn-fest . **


End file.
